Mission PAW: Pups Save The Magic
by GBarbs
Summary: There's trouble in Barkingburg, the magic is fading away. See the PAW Patrol in their biggest, bravest, and most magical mission yet! And for one pup, life will never... be... the same.
1. Chapter 1 - 7 Years Ago

**Mission PAW: Pups Save The Magic**

 **Chapter 1: 7 Years Ago**

Once upon a time, the kingdom of Barkingburg was filled with peace and a hopeful future. Their beloved king and queen were wise and kind rulers, who respected all. Their three old daughter, heir to the throne, was adored by all who laid eyes on her.

"The princess is going to make a wonderful ruler one day" said a local girl.

The royal castle wasn't just home to the royal family, but also a dog couple who were fiercely loyal to them. Their names were Lord and Lady. These two dogs were worshiped by all, for they yielded the magic that kept Barkingburg alive and safe. Without them, Barkingburg would wither away into nothing. Passed down from generation to generation, was a magic collar containing the six Barkingburg elements that was worn by the royal dog guardian. It was very powerful and could only be used a dog with the skills of a true hero and the heart of a true royal.

"Bless those dogs, always keeping us safe" said a local Staffie pup.

The people of Barkingburg were very happy and very excited, for something amazing was occurring.

"Push, Lady. The baby is almost here" cried Lord to his wife.

"I can't it hurts!" Lady screamed in pain. Lady was in labour and about to give birth to their child.

"Yes you can" Lord replied. "Together, 1, 2, 3, push!"

With one mighty push and one mighty scream, it was all over. The castle was suddenly filled with quiet. Then, a tiny cry broke the silence.

"It's a boy" the vet cried, handing the new-born pup over to Lady.

"He's beautiful" Lady teared up.

"He's our son and the future guardian of Barkingburg" Lord replied, nuzzling his wife as they enjoyed this happy moment.

The kingdom of Barking burg was overjoyed. Now their future queen would have a guardian by her side and they would rule the kingdom together.

One month later and things couldn't be better. The princess was beginning to learn her royal duties whilst Lord and Lady were busy raising their son. He was a playful ball of fur with a good sense of smell. He loved to play "save the damsel, defeat the bad guy" with his parents and the princess.

"Ha ha ha" Lord laughed. "My son you are funny."

"Someday, you will make a fine guardian, and the kingdom harmony will live on" Lady said to him.

The cute pup just barked, his talking ability would arrive when he turned one. He loved his parents and the princess very much.

However, one day, it all changed in a second.

The roof suddenly came crashing down inside the castle, burning with red hot flames and destroying everything it touched. Lord had managed to get his wife and son to safety, but the same couldn't be said for the king and queen.

"Mum, dad!" the princess cried, as she watched in horror as debris came crashing down on her parents, killing them instantly.

Suddenly, marching in from the smoke came an army of war dogs tooled up as knights. Leading them was a dog everyone thought was gone.

"Well well well, how touching" the dog cackled.

"Shadow, why are you back, I banished you to outlands." Lord stood firmly.

"When I heard you had son, I knew I had to come and see. Followed by taking this kingdom down." she replied with a menacing laugh.

"I'd like to see you try" Lord said sarcastically. "And if even you did, I would never let you succeed."

"I already have, with you, your family and the royals gone, my daughter will be queen" she said, pointing to a white pup next to her. "Now, knights, get them!"

As the battle raged on in the flames, the princess, Lady and her son were backed into a corner.

"Run princess, run" Lord shouted to her. "Race into the kingdom and hide."

Doing as she was told, the princess quickly escaped through a window and ran down the town to hide with some friends, all the time she was crying about her tragic loss.

Meanwhile, back at the burning castle, Lord was doing his best to keep the flames at bay, but he was running out of time.

"Lady..." he shouted. "...take our son, and run away."

"I can't just leave you" she protested.

"We can't let Shadow get him" he said firmly. "He's the only hope the kingdom has left."

Knowing her husband was right and with one final loving nuzzle, Lady picked up her son ran out of the castle through the burning flames.

"Knights, don't let them escape" Shadow ordered.

Whilst her knights went after Lady, Shadow and Lord went head to head in the nearly destroyed castle on the top tower. After using up all the power in the magic collar to fend off the flames, Lord found himself weak and tired. Knowing he had little time left, there was only one thing left he could do to give Barkingburg some hope.

"Give me that collar" Shadow demanded.

Taking it off, Shadow thought Lord was just going to hand it over. Big mistake. Dropping it on the floor, the six elements broke off and magically vanished.

"NO!" Shadow screeched. She was so angry, she gave Lord a mighty push, causing him to fall to his death off the tower.

Meanwhile, Lady had managed to lose to knights, but not for long. Seeing there was no way out, she scared for her son's life. Suddenly, she spotted an old boat down by the beach. Sparking an idea, Lady ran over to it, but wasn't long before she was spotted by the knights again.

"Get them!" one of the knights called.

Hurrying, Lady placed her son in the boat. This was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. Sending her only son away was heart-breaking, but she knew it was for his own safety.

Giving him one last kiss and cuddle, she whispered, "find us", before covering the boat and pushing it out to sea. The boat was quickly picked up by the current and was soon floating away.

Crying, Lady turned around and accepted her fate. After being taken back to the castle, she saw he husbands corpse, shattering her heart.

"We got the other dog my lady" the head knight said to Shadow.

"Where's the pup?" she demanded.

Not knowing she would like their answer, the knights cowered in fear.

Shadow was annoyed, but now she had to do something with Lady.

"You'll make a nice little trinket" she said smugly, before reciting a spell incantation, turning poor Lady into a miniature stone statue.

Just when Shadow thought she had won, the royal guard came bursting in. They managed to chase Shadow and her knights out, but Shadow had done something devious. Knowing the princess wouldn't be able to resist her, she had left her daughter to be raised by the princess so she could still become queen. And, her daughter knew that.

As the kingdom despaired over the loss of their rulers, and the guardians, they knew they had to pull together and rebuild the kingdom stronger. The head of the royal guard was appointed as the Earl of Barkingburg to be guardian of the princess until she was ready to become queen.

As the princess watched, she heard a noise. As she looked around, she found a female white West Highland Terrier pup in the bushes.

"Hello here girl, are you lost?" she asked, giving the pup a pet.

As the pup whimpered, the princess picked her up and decided to keep her.

"I think I'll call you, Sweetie" she stated happily.

Meanwhile, on the high sea, Lord and Lady's son was being rocked about in the old row boat. Before long, the boat came to stop, but the pup was too scared to look outside. The boat had floated across the ocean from Barkingburg to the nearest land, a small town called Adventure Bay.

A couple of days later, two children came down to the Adventure Bay beach. It was a boy and a girl who were having fun building sandcastles together. Their names were Ryder and Katie. Then, they heard a whimpering noise.

"What was that?" Katie wondered.

"It's coming from that old row boat" Ryder pointed.

Running over to the boat, Katie pulled off the cover whilst Ryder looked inside.

"It's a little pup!" Ryder cried.

He tried to reach in and grab the pup, but the pup was too scared.

"It's ok little guy, we won't hurt you" Ryder replied before finally picking the pup up.

"Where did he come from?" Ryder thought to himself.

"He has no collar, he must be lost" Katie's stated.

Wondering what to do, the children went down to the police station to see if anyone had reported a missing pup, but no one had. Katie's grandma, who was a vet, checked the pup out. After giving the pup some food and a bath, she found that he wasn't microchipped.

"Seems like this little guy doesn't have a home, or an owner" she said sadly.

Suddenly, Ryder had a bright idea.

"He can come and live with me, I've always wanted a pup" he said cheerfully.

When the vet agreed, the two children jumped for joy together.

"Did you hear that boy, I'm gonna look after you" Ryder said to the pup.

This made the scared little pup smile with a tail wagging like the wind.

"Just think, when he's one, he'll be able to talk" Katie's grandma said excitedly to the children.

"What are you going to call him" Katie asked.

"I don't know, but it has to be perfect, I have a feeling this little guy is very special." Ryder replied.

Thinking, Ryder looked at the pup. The pup watching his own tail wag, then suddenly he starting chasing it, making him spin around in circles and making himself dizzy. This made everyone laugh. Seeing this gave Ryder an idea for the perfect name for his special pup.

"I've got it" he said excitedly. Picking the pup up and getting licked in the face, Ryder told the girls the name of his pup.

"Everyone, meet Chase."

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Mission PAW story. Sorry it's a bit long. Keep an eye out for chapter 2**.


	2. Chapter 2 - Creation of the PAW Patrol

**Chapter 2: The Creation of the PAW Patrol**

It had been a year since the fire in Barkingburg. Things seemed to be back to normal and sneaky Sweetie was enjoying royal life. Meanwhile, it had been a year since Ryder found his beloved pup Chase. Everyone said there wasn't a boy and pup so well matched. Since his first birthday, Chase had now gained the ability to talk like any human, making even more fun for them.

"So Ryder, what are we gonna do today?" Chase asked.

"I don't know" Ryder replied. "We could go and play with Katie on the beach."

"Yeah. Sounds awesome" Chase said excitedly, Katie always gave him such big cuddles.

Once at the beach, Ryder and Chase played some volleyball until Katie arrived, but she wasn't alone.

"Hey boys, check out my new kitten, Cali!" Katie called.

In her hands, was a tiny fluffy purple kitten purring happily.

"Ahhh, she's so...ACHOO...cute" sniffled Chase.

"Woah, are you feeling ok Chase" asked Ryder, concerned for his pup.

"I feel...ACHOO...fine" Chase replied.

"Maybe you're just allergic to something" thought Katie.

As they kept playing, Chase kept sneezing, leaving everyone very puzzled. However, when Cali walked directly past him, and Chase let out a giant sneeze, that's when everyone realised.

"IT'S CALI!" they all said in unison.

"Sorry Ryder, I'll take Cali home now" said Katie, picking her kitten.

"Ok, see you later" called Ryder, waving to his friend.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Chase

"I don't know" replied Ryder.

As they walked through town, they came across a man handing out flyers. Curious, Ryder and Chase walked over to see what he was doing.

"He looks sad, maybe he needs some help" Chase said.

"Let's go ask" responded Ryder, as they ran over to the man.

"Hello sir. Is something wrong?" asked Ryder.

The man explained that his name was Mr Porter, and that he was handing out flyers because his grandson, Alex, had gone missing.

"Aren't the police looking him?" asked Chase.

"We don't have a police station round here" Mr Porter answered. "Or a fire department, construction unit, repairs yard, coastguard or any kind of rescue service."

Feeling sorry for Mr Porter, Ryder had an idea.

"Maybe we could try and help him" Ryder stated.

"Ok" replied Mr Porter. "But how?"

Thinking, Chase suddenly had an idea.

"I could sniff him out" he suggested.

"Great idea, Chase" Ryder cheered. "With your nose, we'll find Alex in no time."

Quickly, Mr Porter pulled out a teddy bear that belonged to Alex. Giving it a good sniff, Chase quickly picked up the scent and was soon on the trail.

"Chase is on the case" he said.

"Ha ha" Ryder laughed. "Cool catchphrase."

Following him, Ryder and Mr Porter found they had been led to an old mysterious lookout building on a hill.

"Why would Alex be here?" thought Mr Porter. "This old lookout has been abandoned for years."

"I don't know" replied Ryder. "But Chase's nose has never been wrong."

"C'mon, let's look inside" said Chase excitedly.

As they entered the building, they found the place was crawling with rats. There were loose floorboards sticking up, the paint was peeling from the walls, and there was what looked to be the remains of an elevator. Suddenly, there came a scream.

"HELP!" it yelped.

"What was that?" Ryder and Chase said together.

"IT'S ALEX!" exclaimed Mr Porter.

Following the noise, they soon found Alex. He had been exploring the old building and gotten stuck on an unstable walkway, too scared to move.

"Stay calm Alex" called Chase.

"We'll get you down" shouted Ryder.

"How?" asked Mr Porter. "The walkway isn't safe."

Thinking, Ryder had an idea.

"If we had a net, Alex could jump and we could catch him" he said.

Looking around for something they could use, Chase soon found a large piece of old cloth they could use to catch Alex. As Ryder and Chase pulled it into position, Mr Porter kept his grandson calm.

"Ok Alex!" Chase shouted. "You need to jump!"

"I can't" Alex whimpered. "It's too high."

"Don't worry!" Chase called back. "We'll catch you!"

Terrified, Alex made a giant jump, landing right in the cloth. Mr Porter was so happy his grandson was safe, he soon forgot to be mad about him playing in an abandoned building.

"Thank you Ryder, thank you Chase" said Alex happily. "You were awesome."

"Your welcome Alex" replied Ryder. "Remember, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

"Now that's a cool catchphrase." laughed Chase.

A few days later, Ryder and Chase were called to the town hall by Mayor Goodway. Apparently she wanted to talk to them. Ryder and Chase were puzzled. Why would the mayor want to see a boy and his pup? When they arrived, they were surprised to see Mr Porter and Alex there as well, along with Katie, and almost all the people of Adventure Bay.

"Um, Mayor Goodway, what's going on?" asked Ryder.

"Mr Porter told me all about you and your pup's heroic rescue" she replied. "And it got me thinking, this town could use a rescue team. And I think you and young Chase here could fill those boots."

"Us!" exclaimed Chase. "You want us to become a rescue team."

"I think it's a great idea" cried Ryder. "We could convert that old lookout into our home and rescue base."

"We could get more pups to do different jobs" Chase mentioned. "We'd be filling the emergency services gaps this town needs."

"So you'll do it" Mayor Goodway asked.

As Ryder and Chase looked at each other, they both replied with a great big "YES!"

With that decision, the new lookout was soon under construction. The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, until finally it was ready. It had shining windows and gleaming doors, complete with a high tec control room and a giant shield symbol containing a paw print on the outside. Ryder now had his own ATV vehicle and a phone he called the Pup Pad. Chase had been made the team's official police pup and traffic cop, complete with his own police truck and pup house. His new uniform was a deep blue hat and vest, along with a shield shaped walkie-talkie tag on his collar with a golden star. He had mechanical bagpack containing a megaphone, net and light.

"Now all our team needs is a name" said Ryder.

"How about, the PAW Patrol?" replied Chase.

"I think it's perfect" Ryder said, giving his German Shepherd a big hug.

Now they were an official team, news soon spread of their heroics rescues and the pair soon became celebrities amongst the town's residents. A special introduction ceremony was held in their honour where they made their pledge.

"In dark of night, in light of day. We the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains, to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. When danger is near, just give a yelp. The PAW Patrol is here to help." They said together as they stood proud.

After that, Ryder and Chase made more rescues. And soon more pups joined the team. Next came a beautiful Cockapoo named Skye that Chase fell head over tails for. Followed for a clumsy Dalmatian Marshall and a hydrophobic Mixed Breed named Rocky. Then a water loving Chocolate Labrador named Zuma joined the team, and finally an English Bulldog named Rubble.

"Those pups are going to go far" smiled Ryder. "Especially Chase."

He was right, he just didn't know how special Chase was, or what was waiting in his future.


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmares

**Chapter 3: Nightmares**

As time went by, the PAW Patrol were doing good for themselves. They had gained two new members named Everest and Tracker. Many new vehicles had been built, including the PAW Patroller, Air Patroller and Sea Patroller to tackle further and more specialist rescues. There was also the Mission PAW mode, but only the PAW Patrol and the Barkingburg royal family knew about it.

"Which area could the pups tackle next?" Ryder thought.

One bright morning, the pups were getting up ready for another day.

"Morning Skye" said Zuma.

"Morning" Skye replied.

"Good morning Rubble" said Marshall.

"Morning, what time is it?" asked Rubble.

Looking at the old clock stashed in his pup house, Rocky replied "It's 8am."

The other pups were surprised.

"We should have been up an hour ago, Chase always wakes us up at that time" stated Zuma.

"Where is he anyway?" wondered Marshall.

Curious, the pups all walked over to Chase's pup house. There they found the German Shepherd was still snoozing. The other pups were worried, for this was completely out of character for their friend.

"Chase, time to wake up" said Rocky.

"C'mon buddy, wakey wakey" said Rubble.

But Chase still wouldn't wake up. Walking over to him, Skye gave him a gentle nuzzle. This made his eyes start to flicker open. He was greeted to Marshall staring him in the face.

"Morning sleeping beauty" shouted Marshall.

"Ahhh!" screamed Chase. "Marshall you scared me."

"Opps, sorry" replied Marshall. "We were just worried when you didn't wake us up this morning."

"Yeah, it's already 8am" stated Zuma.

"Sorry pups" yawned Chase. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"Really, why?" asked a concerned Skye.

"It doesn't matter" replied Chase quickly, wanting to change the subject. "Let's get ready for breakfast."

After that, the pups forgot about the incident thinking it was a one off. Little did they know it wasn't. As the next few days went by, the other pups began to notice a repeating pattern. They were up late, and Chase was always the last one. His lack of sleep was affecting him big time, to the point where he couldn't even keep his eyes open during a game of soccer. His friends were now very worried.

"Chase, you have to tell Ryder what's been going on" said Rocky.

"Tell him what?" Chase asked sleepily.

"About your lack of sleep" cried Skye. "It's affecting you badly."

"I'm just a little tired Skye, its normal" protested Chase.

"It's normal to not sleep well for one night, but for a whole week, that's not normal." Zuma mentioned.

"I'm telling this as an EMT and as your friend Chase, you're in no fit state to be on PAW Patrol duty right now" said Marshall boldly.

"You guys, there's nothing wrong with me, I promise" Chase pleaded.

The other pups wanted to believe their friend, but they weren't sure. Then Marshall had an idea.

"Why don't me and Katie give you a full health check-up at the pet parlour just to be safe" he suggested to Chase.

Thinking it would stop the nagging, Chase agreed. Once they arrived at Katie's Pet Parlour, Chase hoped up onto the examination table so the check-up could begin. After filling her in on what had been going on, Marshall and Katie spared no detail and gave Chase every test they knew. Finally it was over and they had the results.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" asked a concerned Skye.

"Nothing" Katie stated. "Other than a lack of sleep, he's perfectly fine and healthy."

"See, I told you" Chase sighed as he hoped off the table.

"Ok" thought Rocky. "But you still haven't told us why you haven't been able to sleep."

"Yeah" thought Rubble. "There must be a reason Chase, what is it?"

Feeling uncomfortable and being put on the spot by his friends, Chase made a quick exit back to the Lookout. He was the fastest out of the six of them, but his tiredness was slowing him down. However, he was just fast enough to get back to his pup house and lock the door before any of the other pups could catch him.

"I think he's embarrassed" said Marshall. "Maybe he needs time alone."

"Ok Chase" shouted Skye threw the door. "We'll be here when you feel ready to talk."

Chase felt bad about shutting his friends out, but he didn't to talk about what he had been going through the past week. Sitting alone in his dark pup house eventually made him succumb to his tiredness and fall into a deep sleep.

 _ **DREAM STATE**_

" _WELL WELL WELL, HOW TOUCHING"_

" _WHY ARE YOU BACK?"_

" _MY DAUGHTER WILL BE QUEEN"_

" _TAKE OUR SON, AND RUN AWAY"_

" _GIVE ME THAT COLLAR"_

" _THE PRINCESS IS DYING"_

" _THE MAGIC IS FADING"_

" _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

 **END DREAM STATE**

"Chase wake up!" cried the pups together.

"Barkingburg, princess, sick, collar, magic, elements, fading, gone" Chase screamed in his sleep.

"Chase, it's Ryder, you need to wake up!" cried Ryder, shaking his beloved German Shepherd.

"Ahhh!" screamed Chase as he finally came out of his sleep, breathing heavily.

"Ok Chase, what's going on?" Ryder asked sternly.

"We've never heard you talk like that before" said Skye. "Or seen you look so scared."

Knowing he had to tell them now, Chase led Ryder and the others inside the Lookout. They all sat down in the hangout area, and Chase began.

"For the past few days now, I've been having these really scary nightmares." he said bravely. "That's why I've been so tired."

"What are they about?" asked Zuma.

"I don't know all the details" Chase replied sadly. "I keep seeing this shadowy dog figure, along with these two other dogs and a pup. One is telling the other to run away with the pup."

"Then what?" asked Rocky.

"Then I see a girl lying in a bed who I think is the Princess of Barkingburg, and a I hear this voice that sounds like the Earl saying she's dying!" whimpered Chase, beginning to tear up.

"Oh no!" cried Rubble.

"Anything else?" asked Ryder.

"Nothing I can make sense of" replied Chase. "Just stuff like a collar, elements and magic. When I try to look further, my head, it just fills with this dark shadow, like it's coming to get me."

Now Ryder and the pups were very worried for Chase, who was in tears. At the same time, they were curious about what this could all mean. Picking him up, Ryder gave Chase a big hug.

"Don't worry Chase" he said. "We're gonna help you get through this."

"Of course" said the other pups, joining the hug.

"Thanks guys" Chase said, now smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's ok" replied Ryder. "But what do you think these dreams mean?"

"I'm not sure" thought Chase. "I think, Barkingburg is calling me."

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, hope you are enjoying this story so far. After this will come my crossover with Thomas and Friends story, followed by a series of short stories using the PAW Patrol pups and characters in classic fairytales, eg. Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty etc.**

 **PS. I might do a separate story series of how each of the pups joined the PAW Patrol since a lot of you have asked.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Royal Emergency

**Chapter 4: Royal Emergency**

A couple of weeks had gone by since Chase starting having the scary nightmares. Everyone thought they would eventually stop, but they didn't. They were getting stronger, darker, and poor Chase was scared to death. The longest he could sleep at a time without seeing something was an hour. Now the other pups had to watch over their friend while he slept in case he entered another dream.

"How much longer is this gonna go on for?" wondered Rubble "I need my beauty sleep."

"I know Rubble" replied Skye. "But we can't let Chase suffer more than he already is."

"Skye's right" interrupted Marshall. "But if this carries on, we'll all become sleep-deprived."

Just then, Ryder walked in.

"How's he doing?" Ryder asked.

"Ok for the moment" Zuma responded. "Rocky's been taking notes of the things we've heard Chase say in his dreams."

Looking at Rocky's notepad altogether, Ryder and the pups were curious.

"The word magic is mentioned a lot" noticed Ryder.

"And the Princess of Barkingburg, we've heard him say that every day" mentioned Skye.

"But why?" asked Ryder. "What does all this mean? How are they connected?"

Just then, Chase woke up.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he yawned.

"Hey Chase" said Marshall. "You seem rested."

"A little" said Chase as he stretched his legs. "I haven't slept that long without a bad dream in weeks."

As Ryder and the other pups looked at him, Chase wondered what was going on.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"I've been making notes of all the things we've heard you say in your dreams." replied Rocky.

Looking at the notes himself, Chase thought for a while. He was trying to make sense of what had been happening to him. It was such a struggle for him to cope with not knowing the answer. Suddenly, Ryder's Pup Pad rang.

"Hi Mayor Goodway, what's up?" he asked.

"Chickaletta has gone missing, you have to find her!" she cried.

"Don't worry Mayor, no job is too big, no pup is too small" Ryder replied before pulling out the tray on his Pup Pad and pressing the button.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" he cried.

"Ryder needs us!" the pups said in unison.

As the pups made their way up in the elevator, they were soon suited up and ready for action.

"PAW Patrol ready for...YAWN...action Ryder sir" Chase said sleepily.

"Sorry Chase, but I still don't think you're ready to be back on duty" Ryder replied sadly. "You could fall into another one of your nightmares at any moment."

This made Chase very upset. Being a part of the PAW Patrol and helping the people of Adventure Bay was all he had ever known, but now, these nightmares were taking that away from him. But he also knew that his lack of sleep could put people at risk.

"I know, sorry Ryder" Chase said sadly as he walked out of the control room.

As Ryder passed out the jobs to the other pups, they were soon off in their vehicles to find Chickaletta. Chase watched miserably as his friends left. Wondering what to do with himself, Chase began looking at Rocky's notepad.

"If I can figure out what these dreams mean, maybe I can stop them happening" he said to himself.

Flicking through the pages of random words and drawings that didn't make any sense made Chase annoyed.

"All of this has to be connected someway" he thought.

Suddenly, Chase felt a wave of tiredness overcome him, making his eyes start to droop.

"Oh no, not again" Chase panicked, but there was nothing he could do, he was soon out like a light.

 **DREAM STATE**

" _HOW IS SHE?"_

" _NOT GOOD, SHE'S VERY SICK"_

" _BUT WHAT'S CAUSING THIS?"_

" _I DON'T KNOW"_

" _WE CAN'T LOSE THE HEIR"_

" _BARKINGBURG IS DOOMED"_

 **END OF DREAM STATE**

"Ahhh" Chase screamed, finally waking himself up.

Chase could see that Ryder and the other pups hadn't yet returned from their mission. Chase was alone in the Lookout.

"It's just a dream, dreams aren't real, they can't hurt me" he said to himself.

But Chase wasn't so sure, he had this feeling in the back of his mind these dreams meant something very important. He just couldn't pinpoint what exactly. Suddenly, the big TV screen rang. Someone was calling the Lookout.

"I wonder who it is" Chase wondered, as he pressed the green button to answer the call.

"Ryder, thank goodness you answered..." started a voice. "...oh, hello Chase."

It was the Earl of Barkingburg.

"Greetings your Earlness, how may I help you?" asked Chase as he bowed the noble man.

"I was hoping to talk to Ryder, we have a big problem, and I don't know who else can help." the Earl replied in a worried tone.

Thinking, Chase thought he might be able to get some answers to his problem.

"Does it have something to do with the Princess?" he asked.

"Yes" cried the Earl. "How did you know?"

As Chase was about to respond, Ryder and the other pups walked into the room. Surprised to see the Earl calling, Ryder took over the conversation.

"Hello your Earlness, how can the PAW Patrol help?" he asked.

"Ryder, something is very wrong with the princess and the kingdom of Barkingburg." the Earl begun. "She's fallen mysteriously ill, I've had all the doctors check her, but none have been able to help."

"That's terrible" stated Rubble.

"Poor Princess" said Marshall.

"Also, the light of the kingdom seems to be fading away and darkness is spreading. I fear that if it isn't stopped, we'll lose both of them" the Earl finished.

"Don't worry your Earlness, of course we'll help" Ryder stated.

"Oh thank you Ryder" thanked the Earl, before ending the call.

As Ryder turned to the pups, they all realised something. Chases nightmares were right. They were trying to tell him something was wrong. As they headed to Barkingburg in the Air Patroller, they all sat discussing the situation.

"Maybe your nightmares could tell us more about what's going on" suggested Rocky.

"Maybe" replied Chase. "But if we were going to be told about an emergency through our dreams, why just me and not all of us? What makes me so special?"

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, enjoy chapter 4. Next one coming up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Mission PAW

**Chapter 5: A New Mission PAW**

As the Air Patroller landed in the underwater headquarters, the pups were nervous about what lied ahead for them. Now realising that Chase hadn't been having nightmares, but visions instead. They seemed to be giving him information, but what was it. The past, present, or future?

"I wonder what's waiting for us?" Marshall thought to himself.

Once they had geared up in their Mission PAW gear, the pups took their seats in front of the mission control screen, facing Ryder.

"Ok pups, we have an unusual mission ahead" stated Ryder. "Something is happening to princess and the kingdom, but we don't know what yet."

"All we do know, is that my dreams are real" Chase stated. "Something bad is happening and we have to stop it."

"You're right Chase" replied Ryder. "And I'm gonna need all pups on deck, who knows what we're dealing with."

"Then let's get going to the castle" said Skye, along with a backflip.

"Alright, Mission PAW is on a roll" cried Ryder.

Just then, Robo Dog appeared in the Mission Cruiser. Once it was loaded up with all six of the pup's mini vehicles, the PAW Patrol buckled themselves in.

"Robo Dog, put your metal to the pedal" exclaimed Ryder.

With that, the Mission Cruiser started and exited the hidden HQ through a tunnel under the square. Once they arrived at the castle, the Earl and Butler were waiting for them.

"Oh PAW Patrol, thank goodness you're here" the Earl said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry your Earlness" replied Ryder. "We'll do anything we can to help."

"How's the princess?" asked Rocky.

As his face turned to sadness, the Earl led Ryder and the pups inside the castle, all the way up to the princess' royal bed chamber.

"It's best you see for yourself" he said sadly, as the guards opened the doors.

As they walked inside over to the canopy, nothing prepared the PAW Patrol for what they saw. There was the sleeping princess, but she didn't look like her beautiful, happy self. The girl was in her nightdress lying flat on the bed, her skin was as pale as snow with a red rash covering her left arm.

"Whoa" said Zuma. "The dudette doesn't look so good."

"This is exactly what I saw in visions" Chase thought to himself.

"Marshall, any ideas what this illness could be?" asked Ryder.

"Sorry Ryder" replied Marshall. "In all my EMT knowledge, I've never seen anything like this."

Just then, the princess woke up.

"PAW Patrol, you're here" she said with a weak voice.

"Yes your highness and we're going to help you" stated Skye.

As everyone stood in the room, they began to wonder. How can they help the princess when they don't know what's going on? Suddenly, Chase gasped and shut his eyes.

"Chase what is it?" asked Rubble.

"I see something" Chase said.

"What's going on?" asked the Earl and Princess curiously.

"For the last week, Chase has been having these visions in his nightmares" Ryder began. "We're not sure what they mean, but somehow they're connected to Barkingburg."

"A one of the things he keeps seeing is the princess sick, like she is now" mentioned Rocky.

Thinking back, the Earl realised something.

"It was a week ago when the princess first fell ill" he said surprisingly.

From then on, everyone realised that it wasn't just a coincidence. Somehow, Chase and the princess were connected. Picking him up still in the middle of his vision, Ryder placed Chase on the bed next to the Princess. This made Chase's face look more intense

"Chase, what can you see?" asked the Princess.

All the while everyone was focused on Chase, no one had noticed a certain female West Highland Terrier watching from behind the door. Sweetie was eavesdropping on their conversation and curious about what was going on.

"There's something here" Chase said. "Something that can help the Princess."

"Where?" asked the Earl.

"In the kingdom" Chase replied still in his vision.

"What is it?" Ryder asked.

"Something...powerful" Chase said finally before coming out of his vision.

Everyone was in shock over what just happened. Not only did this vision happen when Chase was awake, but it came right at the time they needed it the most. It was like it gave him the answer they were looking for.

"I don't know what's going on" Chase began. "But now we're here, I think I can control these visions and what I want them to show me."

"So...what do we do know?" asked Rubble.

Thinking, Marshall had an idea.

"Maybe if knew more about Barkingburg's history, we could find the answer" he suggested.

"That's a great idea Marshall" replied Ryder.

"Yes, the royal library had thousands of books about the kingdom" stated the Earl.

Just then, the Princess started coughing harshly, she was clearly getting worse. Zuma then spotted another worrying symptom.

"The rash is spreading up her neck" he cried.

Knowing they had to race against the clock, the PAW Patrol wasted no time. The Earl quickly began to lead them to the royal library. Sweetie was about to follow them until the Princess spoke.

"May I talk to Chase in private please?" she asked.

Agreeing, everyone else left for the library whilst Chase stayed behind. Sweetie was still watching and listening from behind the door.

"What is that goody four paws up to?" she sniggered to herself.

Looking at her favourite PAW Patrol pup, the Princess began to cry.

"Chase, I'm scared" she whimpered. "What if I die? The kingdom will have no queen and the darkness will take over."

Seeing how frightened she was, Chase knew he had to be strong for her. He couldn't let his own fears from his visions show. He had always tried not to let his emotions compromise his PAW Patrol duties, but he knew it mattered now more than ever.

"Princess, I'm not gonna let that happen" he said boldly. "The PAW Patrol and I won't give up until we know you and Barkingburg are safe."

"Promise" she said with a small smile.

"Promise" he replied. "For some reason, my instinct to protect others is stronger here than anywhere else."

Happy, the Princess gave Chase a big hug. This made Sweetie gag as she left for the library. All of a sudden, the Princess noticed something on Chase's paw. All his life, Chase had a mark on his front left paw. It was some kind of birthmark that was shaped like a crown. She grabbed his paw to have a closer look. This left Chase puzzled.

"I've always had" Chase said. "Katie checked it out, it's some kind of birthmark."

"It's familiar" the Princess said. "I know I've seen it somewhere before."

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, enjoy. Be on the lookout for Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Diary

**Chapter 6: The Diary**

As Chase left the Princess' chamber, his mind was all over the place. First the nightmares, then a mysterious mission, and now his birthmark was causing commotion.

"This whole situation is getting weirder and weirder" he said to himself.

Very soon, the PAW Patrol arrived at the royal library with the Earl. They were astonished. They borrowed books from the Adventure Bay library to read, but this library was bigger than two whole football fields. There were hundreds of shelves containing thousands of books.

"This place is humongous" exclaimed Zuma.

"How are we ever gonna find the answer?" wondered Rocky.

"Guess we're just gonna have to start looking one by one" sighed Ryder.

As they got started searching, Skye used her glider wings to look through the higher shelves. Meanwhile, Rubble began using his construction claw to pull the books out.

"Aren't these books organised in any way" asked Marshall.

"I don't know, the Princess tends to make a mess of things in here" the Earl replied.

After hours of searching, they still hadn't found anything, and the poor pups were up to the eyes in books. Just then, Chase walked in.

"What's going on in here" he gasped at the mess.

"This is hopeless" cried the Earl. "We're never gonna find anything."

As everyone was beginning to lose hope, Chase's nose began to pick up something.

"Do you guys smell that?" he asked.

"Smell what?" Ryder asked back.

"I'm picking up a faint scent of something" Chase said. "It's something I've never smelt before."

Following his nose, the scent led Chase around the library and through the book shelves.

"Are you sure Chase knows where he's going?" the Earl questioned.

"Chase's nose has never been wrong" stated Rubble.

"Plus, it maybe important to the mission" said Ryder.

As they followed him, Chase was soon led to a dead end, a long wall with one bookshelf pushed up against it.

"There's something here" he said, scratching against the wall. "I'm positive".

Barking out his pup pack, Chase soon activated his winch and Ryder wrapped it around the shelf. He began retracting his winch, but the shelf was too heavy.

"Hey pups, looks like we need some extra sets of paws." said Ryder.

With that, everyone pushed the shelf until it had revealed a secret wooden door.

"How surprising" exclaimed the Earl. "I've never seen this before."

They tried to pull it open, but it was firmly bolted shut.

"Marshall, your turn" said Ryder.

Stepping in front of everyone else, Marshall quickly activated his Hydro Launcher. The powerful blast of water quickly cut the lock off and Ryder kicked the door open. Through the door was a deep dark tunnel.

"What do you think's down there?" asked Zuma.

"Who knows" replied the Earl.

"Chase, can you smell anything?" asked Skye.

"Yeah" Chase said excitedly. "And I'm gonna find it."

Without any fear, Chase activated his night vision visor and jumped through the door into the tunnel to begin his quest.

"Chase, come back!" called Rocky.

But there was nothing any of them could do or say to stop him. Before they knew it, Chase had disappeared into the darkness. Ryder wasn't worried though, he knew Chase was very responsible and careful. Plus, his pup tag was there as a backup.

"He'll be fine" said Ryder. "I hope."

Inside the tunnel, it was dark and cold. All Chase could see around him was rocks and bones. Unbeknown to him, the tunnel was leading him deep under the castle. Seven years ago, when the original Barkingburg castle was destroyed in the attack, the new one was built on top of what was left of the old one.

"What is this place?" Chase said to himself, beginning to feel a little nervous.

Still following the strange smell, Chase soon began to see a light at the end of the tunnel. Excited, Chase picked up the pace. As the smell began stronger, he became more excited. Once he reached the light, he was amazed.

"Whoa!" he cried. "Would you look at that."

Chase found himself standing in front of a large sacred stone circle. There was a single beam of sunlight shining down in the centre. There it revealed something. In the centre, was a pedestal with something on it. Walking over to it, Chase went up on his back legs and put his front paws up on the pedestal. Sitting there, was a dusty old book.

"This book must have been hidden away because it holds a secret" Chase said to himself.

Looking at the book, Chase realised that was what was giving off the strange smell he had been following. Knowing it had to be important, Chase grabbed the book in his mouth and began to exit the circle. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound.

"Oh no!" Chase panicked. "Must be a booby trap!"

Running for his life, whilst trying to keep hold of the book, Chase raced back to his team. Back at the other end, everyone could hear the rumble echoing from inside the tunnel. They were worried.

"C'mon Chase!" cried Rubble.

"Hurry up dude!" shrieked Zuma.

Holding their breath, they were soon relieved when they saw Chase sprint through the door, just as the tunnel collapsed.

"You ok Chase?" asked a concerned Skye.

"Yeah" Chase replied, whilst trying to catch his breath. "Close call though."

"So, what did you find?" questioned the Earl.

Turning around, Chase handed the old book to Ryder. Blowing the dust off it, Ryder looked at it curiously.

"So, what is it?" asked Rocky.

"It looks like an old diary" replied Ryder. "Chase, how did you even find this deep underground?"

"I don't know" Chase said back. "When I picked up the scent, it was like, I could feel a lot of energy. And when I found the book, it was like it had a magical feeling to it."

"When let us take a look inside" stated the Earl.

After sitting down at a table, Ryder opened the front page. Written in black ink, was an inscription followed by two black inky paw prints.

"It saids: Journal of Lord and Lady, Royal Dog Guardians of Barkingburg" stated Ryder.

"Royal Dog Guardians" said the confused pups together. "What does that mean?"

The Earl suddenly sighed. Getting the sense there was something he wasn't telling them, Ryder and the pups turned round to face him.

"That's something, I hoped to forget" he said sadly. "But, it's time you guys knew the truth."

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Next one coming up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Legend

**Chapter 7: The Legend**

As everyone took a seat, the Earl braced himself, for he was about to tell the PAW Patrol Barkingburg's oldest legend.

"It all began centuries ago" the Earl said. "Barkingburg was just a horrid wasteland back then, a place filled with disharmony."

"That sounds awful" cried Rocky.

"It was" the Earl replied. "And it would still be like that today if wasn't for a brave young boy named Richard and his loyal pup, Thomas."

"Who were they?" asked Rubble. "And what did they do?"

"They were the ones who found the magical elements and fashioned them into a collar. Combined, the magic ended Barkingburg's misery, turning it into the most beautiful kingdom in all the land."

"Wow" exclaimed Skye. "Everyone must have been so grateful."

"They were" the Earl said. "So grateful, they made Richard their King, with Thomas becoming the first Guardian and Protector of the magic collar."

"Then what?" asked Marshall.

"Just seven years ago, when our princess was merely a child, Lord and Lady were the Royal Guardians" sighed the Earl. "I was head of the royal guard back then, but Lord and Lady were the best guardians the kingdom had ever seen."

"So, what happened?" questioned Zuma.

Hearing this phrase made a tear come to the Earls eye, for the sad part was coming.

"One day, a dog villain long thought gone named Shadow returned, seeking to capture the magic collar and overtake the kingdom so her young daughter could be queen." the Earl said sadly. "A fire broke out, destroying the castle, and killing the King and Queen."

"And Lord and Lady?" asked Chase.

"Lord did his best to defeat Shadow, in the end he fell off the tower to his death." the Earl said. "Lady disappeared to try and protect their new-born son, but she was put under a powerful curse, that we have not yet been able to break."

"They had a son" stated Ryder. "What happened to him?"

"No one knows" the Earl replied. "His body was never found, but he couldn't have survived, he was such a tiny helpless pup."

"What happened after that?" enquired Ryder.

"After that, I was appointed as the Earl to be the Princess' guardian until she becomes queen" the Earl said. "We rebuilt the kingdom, and the harmony, until now."

Now with this story in their minds, the PAW Patrol had a better idea of what was going on. But knowing they needed more information, they turned to the journal. Flicking through the pages and skimming through the text, Ryder found some information.

"Listen to this pups" he shouted. "Dear diary, today our precious son was born, giving the princess and new guardian to help her rule."

"Look at this, this must be the magic collar from the story" said Marshall, pointing to another page.

"Yes" replied Ryder. "The collar contained six elements, but only five are known: Bravery, Intelligence, Kindness, Loyalty, and Love. The sixth is a complete mystery. When combined, the collar will banish the darkness and keep it at bay for all eternity."

"Your Earlness, do you know what happened to that collar?" asked Skye.

"The collar was still around Lord's neck when we found his body, but the elements were missing" the Earl replied. "It's now heavily guarded in the Castle Jewel Room."

"Maybe we should take a look at it" suggested Rocky.

Agreeing, the Earl led them all up to the Jewel Room, once the guards parted, the doors opened. The pups were astounded by the sight. In front of them were diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and gold as far as the eye could see. In the centre, was a small chest. Unlocking it, the Earl brought forward the magic collar.

"It's so beautiful" admired Rubble.

Moving in closer, the pups stared at its shiny gold colour and feeling its energy. But when Chase touched it, he gasped.

"Chase, you ok?" asked Ryder.

"I'm seeing something" he replied with his eyes tightly shut.

"He must be having another vision" stated Zuma.

In his mind, Chase was seeing a shiny glow. Then a voice spoke to him.

" _You must find the elements, reunite them with the collar, and banish the darkness forever in order to save the Princess"_

"HOW?" Chase cried in his vision state.

" _You'll know"_

Just then, Chase came out of his vision.

"What did you see?" asked Ryder.

"A voice told me that the elements from the collar still exist, and we have to find them" Chase stated.

"But how do we find them" asked Marshall.

"I don't know" Chase said sadly. "It just said we'll know."

"Then what" asked Rubble.

"Once we find them, we must reunite them with the collar and use it to banish the darkness forever" Chase said. "That's what will save the Princess

Just then, the Butler came rushing in, panting quickly to try and get his breath back.

"The Princess, she's lost consciousness" he cried.

Shocked, the pups knew they had to act fast, or Barkingburg would lose their future ruler.

"Ok pups..." began Ryder. "...we've got to find those elements."

"Let's do it" the pups all said together, before heading out of the castle to begin their quest.

However, what none of them had noticed, was Sweetie. The devious pup had been following them every step and had heard every part of their conversations. With this new information, she ran back to her secret lair, hidden under the castle. Once inside, she activated a big remote control screen. Another dog appeared on it.

"The PAW Patrol know about the collar" Sweetie said to the screen. "Now they're going to find the elements."

"Damn that kid and his pups" the dog said on the other end. "We cannot let them complete the collar, or we shall never rule."

"We do we do?" Sweetie asked.

"I can't do anything yet" the dog said. "You my darling, must stop them."

"Yes, Mother" Sweetie replied boldly.

Gearing herself up in her own gear, which was a cheap knock off copy to the PAW Patrol's tools, Sweetie was about to take off in her Copter Car, when her mother gave her one last order.

"And Sweetie, whatever happens, you mustn't let that German Shepherd pup find out who he really is, otherwise, you shall never be queen" she said with a cackle.

With that in mind, Sweetie set off to track the PAW Patrol down and stop them on their mission.

As she laughed and snorted, she said to herself, "PAW Patrol, you're gonna regret the day you messed with me and my destiny, especially you, Chase!"

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, hope you liked chapter 7. Sorry it's a bit late, been at work every day since Saturday, finally got a day off now.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Element of Bravery

**Chapter 8: The Element of Bravery**

As the pups set off into the town, they were excited, but also a little nervous. They had six elements to find, but they had no idea how or where to find them.

"Ok pups" said Ryder. "The first element we have to find is the element of bravery."

"But how do we find it?" asked Rubble. "We don't even know where to start looking."

That's when everyone turned to Chase. Having everyone staring at him made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"Chase, you think you can control these visions right?" said Skye.

"I think so, why?" Chase replied, feeling puzzled.

"Maybe, just maybe, you can get your visions to tell us where the elements are" Skye continued.

"Great idea Skye!" exclaimed Rocky.

"I'm not so sure about this pups" Ryder but in. "I don't wanna put Chase through any more trauma."

Then, Chase but in, "I have to at least try" he protested. "I can do this Ryder."

Reluctantly, Ryder agreed. Closing his eyes, Chase tried to focus his mind on the matter in hand. Finding this first element was very important, for the princess' life depended on it.

"Do you see anything?" asked Marshall.

"Give him a minute dude" said Zuma.

Suddenly, Chase gasped with his eyes still firmly shut. Knowing he must in a vision now, everyone waited for the outcome. Then, Chase spoke:

" _What you seek, you must stay, for the water below, will guide the way."_

Finally, he snapped out of his vision state.

"What do you think it means?" wondered Rubble.

"I think it's a clue of how to find the first element" said Ryder. "We just have to figure it out."

Knuckling down, the PAW Patrol wondered what this clue could mean. All the while, Sweetie was lurking in the shadows, watching their every move.

"The 'you must stay' part must mean we're close" suggested Chase.

"True" replied Skye. "But 'water below' makes no sense."

Just then, Zuma had an idea.

"Maybe, it means a river that runs underground." he cried.

"Zuma, that's brilliant" exclaimed Ryder. "But how would we get down there?"

Looking around, Zuma noticed an old wishing well in the centre of the town square. Pointing it out, Ryder and the pups ran over to it. Peering inside, it was so dark they couldn't see the bottom.

"It's down there" Chase said slowly. "I can feel it."

"This one's for you Zuma" Ryder said to his Chocolate Labrador.

"But, it's way too dark and scary down there" protested Rocky.

"I know dude" Zuma replied. "But we've have to find that element, I have to brave, like the element itself."

With that in mind, Zuma activated his scuba sonar before jumping into the well bucket, which sent him down into the dark well. Once he had reached the water, Zuma dove into the murky waters to begin his search. All the time Sweetie was watching from afar.

"Once he brings that element up, I'll snatch it" she sniggered to herself.

Meanwhile, Ryder was talking to Zuma through his Mission PAW Pup Pad Wristwatch.

"What do the sound waves show you down there Zuma" he asked hopefully.

"At the moment, just rocks" Zuma replied, feeling disappointed.

"Keep searching" said Chase through the watch. "It's definitely down there somewhere."

Zuma kept searching, but it was hard to see anything in the murky water. Even his paw in front of his face was hard to make out. That's where the sound waves from his super sonar made it easier to locate things.

"Wait!" Zuma cried. "My super sonar's picking up a sound."

Following the noise, Zuma swam to the very bottom of the river, until he had reached the sand bed.

"There's something moving around in the sand" he continued. "Something shiny."

Moving in closer, Zuma quickly dug away the sand. There, in front of him was a shiny orange crystal, glowing brighter than the burning sun.

"I think I've found it" Zuma said to Ryder through his Pup Tag.

"Awesome job Zuma" praised Ryder. "Now, use your Aqua Drone to bring it up safely.

With that order, Zuma barked out his Aqua Drone, which propelled through the water. It grabbed the crystal in its claw, and headed up to the water surface, with Zuma following behind. Once back in the bucket, Zuma called up to Ryder to pull him up. As the rest of the PAW Patrol pulled on the rope, Sweetie prepared to make her move and confront them.

"It's over PAW Patrol" she shrieked. "That crystal is mine!"

Ryder and the pups were shocked, they knew Sweetie had a bad nature, but stopping them from helping her princess, it was completely out of line.

"Why are you doing this?" pleaded Marshall.

"So I can be queen, clumsy!" Sweetie sniggered.

"Hey!" shouted Rubble. "Don't be such a bully, it's not nice!"

"Why, what are you gonna do about it, fatty!" laughed Sweetie menacingly.

"OK Sweetie, that's enough" Rocky interrupted. "We're not going to give you that crystal and that's final."

"Oh please, what's a wimpy disgusting mixed breed like you gonna do to stop me" Sweetie cackled.

These hurtful comments made tears drip down their eyes. Not being able to take this any longer, Chase stepped forward to defend his friends.

"Alright, Sweetie" he said boldly. "No one messes with my friends and gets away with it, so I'm giving you one final chance, leave now, or I'll make you."

Snarling viscously at him, Sweetie was about to pounce on Chase, when Zuma suddenly jumped out of the well. He was soaking wet, leading him to give his fur a good shake. Dirty river water went everywhere, and all over Sweetie!

"Oh no!" she screamed. "My beautiful white coat!"

Everyone else just laughed, for they thought it was hilarious.

"Laugh while you still can, but I'll be back, this isn't over PAW Patrol, not by a long shot." Sweetie cried as she ran off into the bushes.

Once Sweetie was gone, everyone turned to Zuma, who was holding the orange crystal in his mouth. Placing it on the ground, everyone gazed at it in wonder.

"It's amazing" admired Skye.

Picking the crystal up, Ryder placed it carefully in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"One down, five more to go" stated Marshall.

"Yes" said Ryder. "But now, we have Sweetie on our trail."

"We can't let her get the collar" demanded Chase. "She would never use it for good, only bad."

"Agreed" said Ryder. "From now on, we must be very, very careful."

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the pups finding the first element. Next one will be on Wednesday. PS, just wanted to say thank you for all the great reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Element of Intelligence

**Chapter 9 - The Element of Intelligence**

As the pups and Ryder regrouped, they knew they had to find the next element.

"Next, is the element of intelligence" said Ryder, looking through the journal.

"Intelligence?" wondered Marshall. "How are we gonna find that?"

"I guess use our brains" laughed Rubble.

"Chase, can you see a clue in your mind?" asked Rocky.

"Let me try" Chase replied, before closing his eyes to try and enter another vision.

Everyone watched, hoping Chase was about to give them another clue, for they seem to be leading them to the right locations.

"I'm getting something!" Chase cried in his vision state.

"What is it?" asked Zuma. "What's the clue?"

Then, the same thing happened, for Chase spoke:

" _The eye of the cave, is what you shall see, for the puzzle unlocked, becomes the key."_

"What do you think it means?" wondered Skye.

"I don't know" replied Ryder. "But, maybe we should start with the caves up in the mountains."

With that idea, Ryder and the pups loaded up in the Mission Cruiser and headed up into the mountains of Barkingburg. Little did they know, was that Sweetie was observing them from high in the sky in her Copter Car. Very soon, they arrived at the top of the mountains.

"There's caves everywhere!" cried Zuma. "How are we gonna find the right one?"

"Guess we're just gonna have to start looking one by one" sighed Rubble.

As the pups started searching each of the caves with their gear, Sweetie had landed behind a big rock nearby. She was watching their every move.

"What are they up to?" she sniggered.

"Hey Chase..." Rocky asked. "What was the first part of the clue again?"

"The eye of the cave, is what you shall see" Chase replied. "Why?"

"Because this cave is shaped like an eye, look!" Rocky called to everyone.

"Amazing" smiled Ryder. "Smart sighting Rocky."

With that, the PAW Patrol walked into the dark cave, with Sweetie waiting to make her move.

"It's so creepy in here" whimpered Marshall.

As they continued through the cave, the PAW Patrol soon came to a dead end. There was wall of rock blocking their way.

"Rocky, what's on the other side?" asked Ryder.

Activating his Radar Scanner, Rocky began to look around.

"I see a shiny object" he cried. "It must be the element."

"But how do we get through?" asked Skye.

Staring at the wall, Ryder realised something.

"It's a puzzle!" he exclaimed. "Remember the second part of the clue, 'for the puzzle unlocked, becomes the key'."

"But how do we unlock a wall of rock?" wondered Rubble.

Observing the wall, the pups noticed a pattern. The wall was made up of six squares, each with a different royal symbol on it. There was a crown, castle, throne, sceptre, horse and sword.

"Where do we start?" sighed Marshall.

"The clue said 'puzzle unlocked'" stated Rocky. "Maybe the pictures form some kind of code."

"But what's the right order?" questioned Zuma.

By this point, the pups were starting to get tired and hungry. They had been working for hours and their energy levels were slowly declining. Ryder had fed them all the treats he had, but he knew they wouldn't last long. Meanwhile, Rocky had been reading through Lord and Lady's journal to try and find a clue to unlock the puzzle wall.

"All those symbols are related to royalty" Rocky said to himself.

"They've all gotta have something in common" Chase said feeling frustrated.

"But what?" exclaimed Skye.

Now, Ryder was beginning to lose hope. Sweetie on the other hand wasn't, she was filled with hope of getting the second element.

"Any moment now, I'll take that element and Barkingburg will be mine" she snorted.

Just then, Rocky raised his voice.

"I'VE GOT IT!" he shrieked.

"How?" asked Ryder, looking puzzled.

"I was reading in the journal about the coronation of the Princess' parents, and all six of these objects are used in a coronation ceremony." Rocky said excitedly.

As the other pups perked up, they followed Rocky to wall.

"First comes the horse, the animal that brings the heir." said Rocky, placing his paws on the horse symbol, causing it to light up.

"Next is the castle, the building where the coronation takes place" he continued.

"Then it's the throne, where the heir sits."

"The sceptre is then placed in their hands."

"Next, the crown is placed on their head."

"And finally, they walk under the archway of swords." Rocky ended, pressing the final symbol.

Suddenly, all the symbols flashed before their eyes. They glowed brightly, as a low rumble began. The stone wall parted in front of them.

"Rocky, you're a genius" Chase exclaimed.

"Oh it was nothing" said Rocky as he blushed as red as Marshall's fire truck.

"It was" said Ryder. "And I'm so proud of you."

With the wall no longer there, the PAW Patrol could see the element.

"You grab it Rocky" said Rubble. "You're the one who found it."

With everyone else nodding at him, Rocky excitedly ran up to the crystal and grabbed it in his mouth. It was glowing bright green.

"Magical" admired Skye.

Rocky placed the element into Ryder's hand, which he put straight in his pocket.

"Good idea Ryder" said Chase. "Sweetie wouldn't dare get that close to you."

"Yes, but we still need to be careful." Ryder stated. "I have a feeling she's watching us right now."

Meanwhile, back outside the cave, Sweetie was getting impatient.

"What's taking that pesky PAW Patrol so long?" she said stubbornly.

As the PAW Patrol exited the cave, she couldn't see any element. This made her wonder whether they had given up. But she knew they were too annoyingly good for that. This made her angry, for she realised they must have put the element away somewhere.

"If that's the way they wanna play it, then good luck to them" she cackled. "They have to find the other three elements first, but they'll never work without the sixth."

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Zuma Lover: In response to your question, Chase is the main pup in this story, however, each of the others are getting a chapter each. In terms of their origins, I'll be doing that in a separate series.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Element of Kindness

**Chapter 10 - The Element of Kindness**

The PAW Patrol were feeling very pleased. Thanks to Zuma's guts and Rocky's brain, two of the elements were now in their possession.

"Right, what's next?" Marshall asked Ryder.

"The element of Kindness" he replied, flicking through the journal.

"Kindness, how do we find that?" asked Rubble.

"Chase, you're up" Rocky said turning his German Shepherd friend.

"Ok" Chase responded before closing his eyes once again.

As everyone watched Chase, Sweetie was watching from afar. She was puzzled at what was going on, and what Chase was doing.

"I've got it!" Chase shrieked.

"And?" asked Skye.

Once again, like before, Chase spoke the clue:

" _You'll need affection, you'll need to fly, for what you seek, lies in the sky."_

After hearing the clue and Chase coming out of his vision, the PAW Patrol raised their heads and looked up to the clouds. The sky was growing dark as night was fast approaching.

"We have to find the element before it gets dark" stated Zuma.

"Skye" said Ryder turning to his young Cockapoo. "Looks like this one's for you."

"Sure thing Ryder" Skye replied excitedly. "This puppy's gotta fly!"

"Just be careful up there Skye" Chase but in suddenly. "Sweetie's a flying pup too, who knows what she's up to. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ahhh" sighed Skye. "That's so sweet."

When she was all set, Skye took off in her Sky Cycle high into the sky until she was above the clouds and out of sight. Meanwhile, back on the ground, the others were giving Chase the look.

"What?" Chase asked.

"You and Skye" said Rubble. "You're sooo cute together!"

"What!" Chase snapped. "There's nothing going on between me and Skye!"

"Oh please" said Rocky. "It's so obvious you like her."

"You two are made for each other" stated Zuma.

"They're right Chase" Ryder stated. "I see the way you look at her, worry about her. You've been in love with her since the first day you met her."

All these comments were making Chase blush and feel very embarrassed. Then, the boys had to go and sing the song.

"Chase and Skye, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they all sang together.

"Ok guys, very funny" Chase retorted. "You're right, I do like Skye. But how can I tell her, we're teammates? And besides, a pup like her would never be interested in pup like me."

Meanwhile, up in the clouds, Skye was searching in her high speed Sky Cycle. The winds were strong, but she knew how to handle them.

"I'm seeing nothing but clouds Ryder" Skye said over her Mission PAW Pup Tag.

"Keep looking Skye" Ryder replied through his Mission PAW Pup Pad Wrist Watch. "It's gotta be up there somewhere, the clue made that clear."

"Crystal Clear" laughed Marshall, followed by everyone else laughing.

As she continued her search, Skye knew she had to be quick as night would soon be upon them. That's when she caught something glowing out of the corner of her eye.

"Ruff, goggle vision" she barked.

In the distance, on a single large cloud, was a pink crystal.

"Ryder, I see it, I see the element" she relayed to her leader.

"Great work Skye" Ryder cheered.

But as Skye zoomed over to grab the crystal, she found she wasn't alone in the clouds. The cloud suddenly began to move, and lot faster than any normal cloud. It groaned, and it stretched and it roared into the shape of a hideous winged cloud monster.

"D-D-D-DRAGON!" Skye screamed.

Backing away, Skye was scared stiff. The dragon continued the roar at her. That's when Skye saw that the crystal was hanging from a chain around its neck. How was she going to get it now?

"Who are you?" Skye shivered.

"I am Drago, dragon of the skies, and you are trespassing, so get out before I blast you into splinters!" he shouted in her face.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Skye asked.

"Because, no one's ever nice to me, they just run away and hide" Drago sulked. "Ahhh"

"What's wrong?" Skye asked. "It sounds like you're in pain."

That's when Skye noticed something. In Drago's foot, was a large sharp piece of metal. I was wedged deep inside. Knowing she had to help him, Skye activated her suction cup launcher, attached it to the metal, and then pulled as hard as she could.

"C'mon!" she said to herself.

Then finally, the metal flew out. Drago stopped shrieking, and suddenly, didn't seem so scary.

"You, helped me" he said confused. "Why?"

"You looked like you needed some help." Skye replied.

"Thank you, that's been stuck in my foot for ages" Drago smiled. "One day I got caught in a freak wind storm and that blew up out of nowhere."

"It should heal on its own now." Skye stated.

"No one has ever been this kind to me" Drago grinned. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Well..." Skye began. "...the reason I'm up here is to find that crystal" she pointed. "The PAW Patrol and I need it to save Barkingburg."

"The PAW Patrol" Drago began. "You're from the PAW Patrol."

"Yes" Skye replied. "Would like to meet them?"

Nodding, Drago followed Skye down to the ground where Ryder and the other pups were waiting anxiously. At first they were scared, but when they saw Skye was smiling, they relaxed.

"Ryder, this is Drago, Dragon of the Skies" said Skye. "Drago, this Ryder and the rest of the PAW Patrol."

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you" Drago bounced excitedly. "I'm your biggest fan."

Once the introductions were over, Drago happily gave Skye the pink crystal from around his neck. Skye then gave it to Ryder who placed it in his pocket with the others.

"Thank you for all your help Drago" Skye smiled. "I'll never forget you."

"And I'll never forget you Skye, pup of the clouds." Drago smiled. "If you need my help again, you know where to find me."

Thanking him, Drago took off back to the clouds, with Ryder and the pups waving him goodbye.

"Goodbye" the PAW Patrol called.

Ryder was feeling pleased with his pups, they now had half of the elements. All they had left to find was the element of loyalty, love and the mystery element. This was a problem the PAW Patrol still had to face, along with Sweetie, whose heart was growing darker as they were becoming stronger.

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, hope you enjoyed Chapter 10 and the start of ChaseXSkye. Next one coming up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Element of Loyalty

**Chapter 11 - The Element of Loyalty**

"Nice work pups" smiled Ryder. "Only a couple more to find."

"Which one's next?" asked Rubble.

"The Element of Loyalty" replied Ryder, turning to the next page in the journal.

"So..." wondered Zuma. "...where do we find an element like that?"

Once again, everyone turned to Chase, expecting him to give them a clue.

"Ok, ok, I get it" he responded before closing his eyes again to start up another vision.

As Chase was searching through his mind, Sweetie was continuing to stalk the PAW Patrol following instructions from her mother.

"Well, do you see anything?" asked Marshall.

"Give him a chance" Skye butt in.

"Here we go" Chase spoke suddenly.

Like with the previous elements, Chase gave them the clue that seemed to giving the PAW Patrol the vital information they needed:

" _Go to the playground, to reach your goal, but you must remember, what's inside your soul."_

"Well, what are waiting for?" asked Rocky. "Let's go."

With that, Ryder and the pups headed off to the local playground. The pups loved this place for it reminded them of the Pup Park back home in Adventure Bay. Plus, it was the place where the citizens of Barkingburg had first met them. Meanwhile, Sweetie was still lurking in the darkness.

"Better keep an eye on what those annoying mutts are up to" she sniggered to herself.

Once they arrived at the playground, the PAW Patrol were a bit surprised.

"Wow!" exclaimed Zuma. "I'd forgotten how much bigger this place is compared to ours back home."

"How are we gonna ever find the element here?" wondered Rocky.

"Well..." suggested Marshall. "...I guess we'll just have to climb, swing and slide until we find it."

This made the other pups giggle, for it sounded like a funny idea, but at the same time, it made sense. Plus, it meant they could have some long overdue fun.

"Alright pups" commanded Ryder. "Spread out, don't leave any stone unturned."

Following that order, the six pups span out across the playground. Chase searched up and down the slide, Marshall took care of the fireman pole, Skye tackled the swings, Rubble dug in the sandbox, Rocky looked around the climbing frame, and Zuma swam through the outdoor pool.

"I don't see anything" cried Skye. "What are we gonna do?"

"It's gotta be something to do with the second part of the clue" thought Ryder. "Remember 'but you must remember, what's inside your soul'."

"What do you think it means?" asked Rubble.

"I don't know" replied Ryder sadly.

Whilst they were frustrated that they were close to finding all six of the elements, Ryder and the pups were determined not to give up hope. Suddenly, out of the blue, a bright yellow glow came into the corner of Rubble's eye. As he looked up, he could see the playground flag blowing around at the tippy top of the climbing frame. On the top of the flag post, Rubble could see the shiny yellow object that had caught his eye.

"Ryder, I think I've found it" he exclaimed and pointed.

Everyone looked up and could see what Rubble was talking about.

"Nicely done Rubble" said Rocky. "I don't how I missed that."

"Rubble, think you can climb up there and grab it with your construction claw?" Ryder asked his English Bulldog.

"Rubble on the double" Rubble replied joyfully, getting his chance to collect an element made him very happy.

As Rubble began to climb up the climbing frame, Chase couldn't get this strange feeling out of his mind. He didn't want to mention it to anyone else, but he couldn't help but feel like finding and collecting this particular element was too easy.

"PAW Patrol, PAW Patrol, up here!" came a sudden male voice.

Everyone looked around to see who it was, but there was no one around. Then, as they looked up to the sky, they saw a familiar figure, but a figure they had only ever seen on TV.

"APOLLO!" they all screamed in unison, with Rubble being the loudest.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rubble. "I mean, how are you here?"

"I sensed danger within this place, and I have come to stop it" Apollo replied. "The shadows of darkness are moving closer from the outlands."

"That means the princess must be getting worse" Chase worried to himself.

"I tried to defend them off, but they were too strong" Apollo said sadly. "So, I need you, Rubble, to come and help me."

"ME!" Rubble exclaimed.

"Yes" Apollo replied. "Come be my sidekick."

Rubble was in complete and utter shock. Being Apollo's sidekick is something he had only ever dreamed about. Now, this once in a lifetime opportunity was being given to him in the real world. He wanted to say yes so badly.

"I want to be your sidekick more than anything..." replied Rubble.

The rest of the PAW Patrol were very surprised.

"...but job is to save people with the PAW Patrol, not you?" he finished. "Because they aren't just my teammates, they're my family too. I could never leave them."

Ryder and pups breathed a sigh of relief. Apollo smiled.

"It's ok Rubble, I understand" he said. "Loyalty is a very valuable asset to have."

"You will always be my hero" Rubble smiled back. "But I save the day, the PAW Patrol way!"

"And you and your friends never cease to amaze me with what you can do" Apollo said. "Which reminds me, why are you guys here in Barkingburg anyway?"

"Ooh, thanks for reminded me" Rubble said suddenly.

Activating his construction claw, Rubble reached up and grabbed the yellow crystal off the flag pole. With it in grasp, he climbed carefully down the climbing frame back to his friends, with Apollo flying down to join them. Pulling the other crystals out of his pocket, Rubble placed the yellow one in his hand.

"We're on the hunt for six magic crystals to complete an ancient magical collar." said Skye.

"The legend says that it's the only thing that can stop the darkness and save the Princess" stated Marshall.

Then Apollo remembered something important.

"Whilst fighting the shadows of darkness in the outlands, I heard word of a magic collar" he said. "They said they will destroy anything or anyone who tries to reassemble it."

This made the pups shake in the skin, for now their lives were being threatened.

"Well no one is going to stop us" Zuma said boldly.

"That's right" said Ryder. "And now we have only two more to find."

Apollo thought to himself, how could he help his PAW Patrol friends?

"I'll continue to fight off the darkness, and give you more time" he said.

"Thanks, Apollo" replied Chase. "We really appreciate the help."

As Apollo took to the sky, he waved goodbye to his friends, ready for a long battle ahead.

 **Authors Note: Hi Guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Element of Love

**Chapter 12 - The Element of Love**

"Alright pups" said Ryder. "We're nearly there, just two more to find."

"Which one does the journal say is next?" asked Rubble.

"The Element of Love" replied Rocky, flicking through the pages.

"Love?" questioned Rubble. "How do we find love when the darkness has nearly consumed all of it?"

Looking around, the others saw Rubble's point. The skies' were as black as the night, and thick dark clouds were moving in from the outlands even faster.

"We've gotta move fast" exclaimed Skye. "Chase, you're up."

"Ok" Chase replied as he closed his eyes.

Knowing they were getting way too close to mission accomplished, Sweetie had upped her surveillance on the PAW Patrol. Now, she was silently flying high in her Copter Car and watching their every move.

"Well..." asked Zuma. "...what's the clue dude?"

"Patience pups" stated Ryder. "Give him time."

"Here it is" Chase said suddenly still in his vision state.

Once again, for element No.5, Chase the clue they needed.

" _Big Benji, is where you must start, for what you seek, lies in the heart."_

"Well, what are we waiting for?" cried Rocky. "Let's go."

With that, the PAW Patrol headed back into the Mission Cruiser and set off for Big Benji, with Sweetie hot on their furry tails.

"They're good, but not good enough" she snorted.

Once they arrived at the clock tower, the PAW Patrol gazed up. They knew it was big and high, but they didn't realise just how big and high.

"What do we do now?" wondered Chase.

"The clue said the element 'lies in the heart'" stated Marshall.

"But, clocks don't have hearts?" said Skye.

"It has to mean something" thought Ryder.

They all thought for a while, this puzzle was a real puzzler.

"Wait a minute" said Marshall. "A heart it what keeps us breathing, so maybe, the heart of a clock is what keeps it ticking."

"Marshall, you're a genius" expressed Ryder happily. "How did you work that out?"

"I just used my EMT knowledge and converted it into clock knowledge" laughed Marshall, along with the other pups.

"The gears and cogs are what make a clock tick, and they're up high in the clock tower" said Rocky as he pointed up to the clock face.

"Well, I guess we'd better get climbing" sighed Ryder.

As the opened the door on the ground floor, the PAW Patrol could see there was a very long staircase. They braced themselves, for they knew it was going to be a difficult climb ahead. Once ready, they began the trek up the stairs.

"Al...most...there" panted the pups.

In about 30 minutes, they had reached the top. They were tired, but triumphant.

"No time for a nap pups, we gotta find that crystal" stated Ryder.

"Where do you suppose it will be?" asked Zuma.

"Let's start by looking through the gears" stated Skye.

Soon, the pups were spread out, looking through the cogs. However, there were so many, how were they going to find one little crystal among them? Then, Marshall noticed something.

"Does anyone else hear that?" he asked his friends.

"Hear what?" asked Rubble. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly" Marshall replied. "Shouldn't Big Benji be ticking loudly away and these cogs turning?"

"You're right" said Rocky. "Something must be stopping them from moving."

"Like what?" wondered Chase.

"Like that!" cried Marshall, pointing upwards.

As the others joined him, everyone could see what Marshall was talking about. In the highest point of the clock tower, wedged between two of the cogs, was a bright, shiny red crystal.

"Well done Marshall" smiled Ryder. "You've found it."

"But, how do we get it out?" asked Zuma.

That's where the PAW Patrol got stuck, how would they get the crystal out? They tried having Skye fly up there and pulling it out, but it was no good. This made them start to worry, as they were running out of time, and the Princess was running out of time.

"What are we gonna do?" whimpered the pups in unison.

"Looks like we're gonna have to rip the gears out." said Ryder sadly.

"No problem Ryder" said Rubble. "My construction claw can take care of that."

But just as Rubble was about to pull the first gear out, Marshall stopped him.

"We can't take apart Big Benji!" he exclaimed. "He needs these cogs!"

"But we need that crystal" protested Chase. "We don't have a choice."

"Think about it, these cogs are what make Ben Benji work. They're his heart. And without them, he wouldn't be able to do his job of telling the time. Just like we wouldn't be able to do our job of protecting people without our hearts." Marshall stated.

"Marshall does make a pretty good point" Skye mentioned.

"Yeah, but if can't remove the cogs, then how do we get the crystal out?" asked Zuma.

"Maybe I could get it free with my Hydro Launcher" said Marshall.

"It's worth a try" replied Ryder. "Go for it Marshall."

With that order, Marshall quickly activated his Hydro Launcher. Once in position, he fired a powerful blast of water at the crystal. He kept trying for a good 5 minutes, and when he was just about to run out of water, it popped out.

"I got it, I got it, I got it!" he cried, tripping over and catching the crystal in his paws.

"Told you I got it" he giggled with the others joining him.

"Great job Marshall" said Ryder scratching him behind the ear. "Your love and care got us the crystal and helped fix Big Benji."

Puzzled, Marshall turned around. There he could see the cogs were moving again, and Big Benji was ticking louder than ever.

"You're welcome Big Benji" Marshall smiled.

With another job well done, Ryder and the pups headed back down the stairs and out the front door. Ryder pulled out the other four elements from his pocket as Marshall placed the fifth in his hand. The pups gazed in wonder at their beauty.

"What do you think will happen when we reunite them with the collar" wondered Rocky

"I don't know" replied Zuma. "But I bet it will be cool."

"It will be magical" said Skye happily.

"Only one more to go" stated Chase. "The Mystery Element."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, hoped you liked this chapter. Stay in tune cause now it's gonna start to get interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Secrets Revealed (Part 1)

**Chapter 13 - Secrets Revealed (Part 1)**

"Hmm" thought Ryder. "I wonder how we find the mystery element?"

"There's no mention of it here in the journal" stated Rocky. "The last page is torn out."

"We don't need the journal" smiled Rubble. "Chase can locate it with another clue."

"Right, I'm on it" Chase replied, before closing his eyes to go into his vision.

The PAW Patrol sat for a while, watching their German Shepherd friend. It was taking longer than the previous five times, and they were starting to worry.

"Well, what's the clue?" asked Rocky impatiently.

Finally, Chase came out of his vision state, but he had bad news.

"I didn't see anything this time" he said sadly.

"I wonder why?" thought Skye.

"Let me try again" Chase said quickly.

He tried several more times, but again, nothing visualised in his mind. He was determined not to give up, until he was wearing himself out and Ryder made him stop.

"That's enough for now Chase" he said calmly. "You can try again later."

"Ok" Chase replied miserably. "Sorry I let you down guys."

"Are you kidding"exclaimed Marshall. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have even made it this far."

"Yeah, Marshall's right" agreed Ryder. "You've been a big help, you all have."

"Thanks Ryder" all the pups said together.

After that, the PAW Patrol decided to go back to the castle, in the hope they could find a clue to the mystery element there. Plus, they wanted to check on the Princess. When they got back, the Earl was waiting anxiously for them at the gates.

"PAW Patrol, thank goodness you're back" he cried. "The Princess' health has taken a turn for the worse."

Now very worried, Ryder insisted on them seeing her immediately. Agreeing, the Earl led them to her bed chamber once again, but they didn't like what they saw. The young girl's body was now as white as a sheep and the red rash almost completely covered her.

"She's hanging on in there, just." Marshall said checking her pulse.

"What are we gonna do Ryder?" whimpered Zuma. "We still gotta find the last element and we have no idea where it is."

"It has to be somewhere" Ryder said trying to keep positivity alive. "We mustn't give up pups."

"Your Earlness, do you know anything about the mystery element?" asked Skye.

"Hmm" thought Earl. "All I can remember is that the mystery element is the most powerful of the six. And that its spirit lived in the true Guardian of Barkingburg."

"Well, that doesn't help us" cried Rubble. "Lord, Lady and their son aren't here anymore."

Everyone was beginning to lose hope, when suddenly, Chase sensed something. It was a strange feeling, like a massive amount of energy had just been activated. He then looked over at Ryder and saw something glowing inside his jacket.

"Ryder, the crystals, look" he pointed.

Startled, Ryder pulled the crystals out, which were glowing brighter than the sun.

"Something's happening" gazed Rocky.

As the crystals glowed even brighter, the Princess began to stir. Amazed, everyone walked closer to the bed canopy. There they could see the rash was beginning to fade.

"Ryder, I have an idea" Chase said quickly. "Give me the crystals."

Wasting no time, Ryder handed the five glowing crystals over to his German Shepherd. Chase then bounced up onto the bed and placed the five crystals in the Princess's hand.

"Please work!" he said to himself.

With everyone watching, and hoping, a bright white light flashed before their eyes, nearly blinding them. Once it had passed, everyone turned back to the Princess, who was now looking much better.

"Huh, what happened?" she asked.

"It worked!" Ryder and the pups cheered.

"Oh your highness, thank goodness" the Earl expressed happily. "How do you feel?"

"I feel...fine" she smiled.

"Yep" said Marshall giving her a quick examination. "She's in perfect health."

Everyone sighed from relief, now there was one less problem to worry about.

"Chase, how did you know that would work?" asked Rubble.

"I don't know" Chase replied, feeling puzzled. "Instinct?"

"Well whatever it was, it worked" stated Ryder. "Great job Chase."

Chase smiled happily, for his instinctive idea had saved the Princess. He didn't have a chance to smile for long though, as the Princess pulled him in for a great big hug.

"And that's why you're my favourite pup" she exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Chase!"

"Your welcome, Princess" Chase said gasping for air. "Now if I could just um...breath."

"Oops, sorry" the Princess giggled as she let go.

"So...why do think the five elements worked?" asked Zuma. "I thought they couldn't work without the sixth."

"Maybe it's because they're so close together" said Skye.

"That makes sense" said Rocky. "Which means the sixth has gotta be somewhere in the castle."

"You're right" realised Ryder. "C'mon pups, let's get searching!"

But just as were about to leave, the Princess stopped them.

"Wait, I'm coming with you" she said. "I know every inch of this place."

"Great idea your highness" said Rubble.

"Yes, very good idea your highness" agreed the Earl. "I would feel a lot happier with you being protected by the PAW Patrol."

Quickly, the Princess got changed out of her nightdress. When she appeared from closet, she was wearing an aqua coloured skirt and top, decorated with elegant scroll work. She now had white boots and gloves, along with her pearl necklace. She was still wearing her tiara, but her belt was accessorised with gadgets and strapped to her back was a fold up scooter.

"Nice outfit" admired Skye.

"Thanks" she smiled. "I hoped one day I'd get to go on a mission with you, and I've been saving this for just the occasion."

"Well, we better get started" Zuma hurried.

And in a flash, the Princess and the PAW Patrol were off. They started with the Royal Jewel Room, the most obvious place to find a crystal, then worked their way from the top of the castle downwards. All the time, Sweetie was lurking deep below the castle in her secret lair.

"They've found the five elements mother, and the Princess is helping them look for the last one." she whined.

"I see, and what about the German Shepherd? Does he know yet?" a female voice spoke from the end of the line.

"Not yet, but it won't be long before he does" Sweetie replied.

"In that case, get rid of what's most important to him, then blackmail him into giving up the collar" the female cackled.

"Blackmail, I like it, you got it" Sweetie snorted before ending the call.

Meanwhile, higher up in the castle, the Princess and the PAW Patrol were still searching for the crystal. They had just reached a hallway full of paintings. They were paintings of the royal family and the royal guardians going back generations.

"C'mon guys let's keep going" Zuma encouraged his friends.

As they continued down the hall, they then realised they were one pup short. Looking behind them, Skye had stopped and was staring up a painting.

"Skye, why have you stopped?" Chase asked his secret crush. "Is something wrong?"

"No" Skye replied to Chase. "I'm just wondering why there's a painting of you in this castle!"

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Secrets Revealed (Part 2)

**Chapter 14 – Secrets Revealed (Part 2)**

Everyone's jaws dropped after hearing Skye's statement, especially Chase, Ryder and the Princess.

"Skye, if this is a joke, now's not the time" Ryder said sternly.

"I'm being deadly serious" Skye replied. "See for yourselves."

As everyone walked back up the hallway to where Skye was sitting, their jaws dropped even further like they were about to fall off. The painting was indeed of a German Shepherd that looked just like their friend.

"No way" gasped Rubble.

"It is Chase dudes" said Zuma.

"It looks just like him" Marshall gasped.

"But, that's impossible" Chase stated. "Why would there be a painting of me?"

Stepping forward, Rocky took a closer look.

"Wait a minute…" he said to everyone. "…it saids here _'Lord, Aged 7, Future Guardian of Barkingburg'_."

"That painting was done before I was even born" the Princess explained. "Lord was my dad's faithful dog. He was the cutest thing as a pup, just like you Chase."

"See, I knew there was a logical explanation" Chase said to everyone. "Now let's get moving."

As everyone moved along, another painting caught Marshall's attention.

"Hey guys, check this one out" he called to his friends.

As everyone gathered around, this painting was very different. This one had humans and dogs in it.

"What's the history behind this painting your highness" Ryder asked the Princess.

"This one wasn't painted that long ago" she replied. "But it's my favourite one in the whole castle."

"What does it say Rocky?" asked Ryder.

Rocky gazed at the engraved writing on the golden frame, and recited it:

"It saids _'Queen Leah, King Thomas, the Guardians Lord and Lady, and their young children, the Princess and future guardian, Lord and Lady's son'_."

"Lord and Lady, they were German Shepherds, just like me" Chase observed.

"That was painted when Lord and Lady's son was born" the Princess added. "It was supposed to mark the beginning of Barkingburg's golden age."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents Princess" said Rubble.

"It's ok" the Princess replied. "I'm just glad I have things like this to remember them by."

"Ok, let's get back to work" Ryder but in. "We've got to find that last element as quick as we can."

But just when the PAW Patrol were getting ready to move, the Princess stopped them again.

"Chase, come here" she asked.

Doing as he was told, Chase walked over to where the Princess was standing, in front of the family painting they had seen.

"Now, hold up your left paw" he asked politely.

Holding it up against the painting, everyone noticed the freaky coincidence.

"Whoa" Chase gasped. "My birthmark is exactly the same as the one in the painting."

"I knew I had seen it somewhere" the Princess exclaimed.

"Ok, does anyone else think that can't just be a coincidence" asked Rocky.

"Wait a minute..." thought Skye. "…Chase, do you remember the day Ryder and Katie found you in that boat?"

"The date, sure" Chase replied. "I mean he had it my birthday since he didn't know my real one. The 21st of March."

This date made everyone's jaws drop, again.

"What?" Chase asked his puzzled friends.

"Dude, the 21st of March is the day Barkingburg perished in that attack" stated Zuma.

"I'm thinking, maybe Lord and Lady's son didn't die in that attack, maybe he was placed in boat, and sent across the ocean" suggested Rubble.

"No, you're not suggesting what I think you are" Chase asked with a shocked look on his face.

"It makes sense Chase" Ryder interrupted. "The Earl said no body was ever found, you look exactly like Lord when he was your age, you've got an exactly the same birthmark as the one in the painting, you're the age their son would be now, and only you've been having the visions."

"What are saying Ryder?" the pups asked their leader.

"I'm saying, I don't think Lord and Lady's son is dead, I think Lord and Lady's son is…Chase."

Now that the truth had finally been uncovered, everyone is complete shock. For Ryder, he had always known his lead pup was special, he just didn't know in what way until now. For the rest of the PAW Patrol, their best friend was practically royalty. As for the Princess, the pup from her childhood memories was with her all along.

"So, you're saying I'm some kind of long lost royal pup" Chase asked.

"Yes Chase" cried the Princess with a big smile on her face. "You were destined to be the guardian when I become queen."

The other pups looked at Chase, who was struggling to take all this information in.

"Let's say for a second this is all true, and somehow Sweetie already knows it, that would explain why she's always so awful to you" Marshall said suddenly.

"Yeah, plus your more of a royal pup than she is dude" Zuma stated.

"She must know we're close the truth, that's why she's been trying to stop us" mentioned Rubble.

"Ok pups, our Mission PAW has now tripled" Ryder commanded. "We've still got to find the last element, but now we've got to protect the Princess and Chase with our lives."

"You got it Ryder!" the pups said in unison.

In all the commotion, no one had noticed what Chase was doing. When Ryder looked at him, he was sitting in front of the family painting of the royal family.

"Are you ok Chase?" asked Skye.

"Yeah" he replied sadly. "It's just, I always thought my parents didn't love me, but now I know they do, or at least they did."

Finding out he did have parents was a shock for Chase. Ryder and the PAW Patrol were the only family he had ever known. The other pups all had parents that they either remember or still see, but Chase had nothing like that. It was hard for him, especially on Mother's day and Father's day to see everyone with their parents and not have any of his own. Now, knowing his parents gave their lives to save him was overwhelming. He just stared at the painting.

"Mum…Dad" he whimpered reaching out to touch them in the picture.

Suddenly, one giant scream filled the hallway. Chase turned around, only to find his friends had disappeared!

"Ryder, pups, Princess, where are you?" he cried.

Chase tried to pick up their scent, but it hadn't gone beyond where they were standing in the hallway. He tried howling for them, but still they didn't come. Then a familiar cackle and snort echoed through the castle.

"Sweetie!" Chase said, now with anger in his voice. "What have you done with my friends?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out" she laughed. "If you wanna see your precious friends again, you'd better find me that last element."

Fuming, all Chase could say was, "I'm gonna stop you!"

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone. So, Chase finally knows the truth. About his past, his parents, and his destiny. But what will happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15 - A Ghostly Encounter

**Chapter 15 - A Ghostly Encounter**

Chase had never been so scared in all his life. In the last two minutes, not only had he just found out the truth about his past and parents, but his beloved friends and team had been kidnapped by Sweetie. Terrified for their safety, Chase knew he had to save them, but he had no idea how.

"What am I going do?" he said to himself. "I have no idea where that crystal is, or how to find it."

Once again, Chase tried to enter one of his visions, but like before, nothing happened. This was leaving him confused and frustrated.

"Why isn't it working?" he cried.

Stumped at what he was going to do, Chase could only think of Ryder and his friends.

"Sweetie could be doing anything to them, I've got to find them" he said with determination.

Chase tried to pick up the scent of his friends again. He had the strongest sense of smell out of all the pups of the PAW Patrol, but even his nose couldn't figure out where his friends had been taken. Thinking back, Chase remembered his first experience with Sweetie when he was guarding the royal crown.

"She must've used a trapdoor" he thought.

Looking around the floor, Chase was hoping to find a trapdoor, but nothing caught his eye.

"I wish Rocky was here with his Radar Scanner" Chase said sadly.

Running out of ideas, Chase suddenly heard a lot of familiar shrieking. They were the shrieks of his owner and friends, it sounded like they were being tortured and were in severe pain. The loudest were coming from his beloved Cockapoo, Skye.

"If anything happens to them I'll never forgive myself" Chase whimpered as the shrieking played again and again in his mind.

Chase was trying his best to remain positive, but now he was lost in the great big castle, with his friends in danger, and the fate of the whole kingdom resting in his paws. The pressure of his destiny that had just been revealed was getting too much for the little German Shepherd that he eventually broke down tears, in front of his parents painting.

"I'm so sorry mum, I'm so sorry dad!" he cried in front of the painting. "I've let you, the royals, and the PAW Patrol down. I'm no royal pup, or guardian!"

As Chase's tears flowed down from his eyes, they dripped onto the floor. Then, out of nowhere, the liquid began to glow. Surprised at what was going on, Chase backed up, as a bright white figure appeared out of a puff of smoke. There in front of him, was a ghostly canine. Chase was scared, thinking he had gone completely insane.

"You haven't let anyone down" the dog said. "Hello Chase, or should I say, hello son."

Chase gasped in shock.

"Dad, is that really you?" he asked.

"It's really me Chase, and I'm here to help you." Lord spoke.

"How?" Chase asked. "You're a ghost."

"By telling you the mystery behind the sixth element." Lord went on. "Its spirit lives in the true guardian of Barkingburg, and when combined with the other five, unleashed a powerful force of good that no evil can overcome."

"But, I don't know what to do" Chase pleaded. "My visions have stopped."

"Because you don't need them anymore" Lord said to his son. "The element's spirit lives in you."

"Me" Chase gasped. "But, I don't understand."

"I've watched you your whole life." Lord continued. "Making sure no harm ever came to you, because I knew one day you'd be needed here in Barkingburg."

"Watching over me, but then, why didn't you say anything to me before now?" Chase asked. "I could've been prepared for this."

"Because I couldn't risk Shadow or her daughter finding you before the time was right" Lord explained.

"Shadow?" Chase said puzzled. "Who's Shadow?"

"An old enemy of mine" Lord started. "Long ago, my parents tried to force me to marry her, but I was in love with someone else."

"Who?" Chase asked.

"Your mother" Lord smiled. "Shadow was so jealous, that she tried to take over the kingdom. That's when I had to banish her to the outlands using the elements in the collar."

"Then what happened?" Chase asked curiously.

"Seven years ago, when you were just a new-born pup, Shadow managed to return" Lord said sadly. "I told your mother to take you and run away, whilst I fought Shadow off, resulting in my death."

"So, what's this got to do with Sweetie?" Chase said feeling confused.

"Sweetie is Shadow's daughter!" Lord cried to his son. "She left her to be raised by the Princess and act as a spy, plus to ultimately destroy you! Sweetie and Shadow blame you for not being royals."

"So, what happens now?" Chase dared to ask.

"If Sweetie and Shadow get hold of the collar, Barkingburg is done for" Lord said sternly. "They will turn every human, and canine, into their salves. You've got to stop them Chase."

"But dad…" Chase began whilst starting to tear up. "…everyone's been talking like the future of this whole place rests in my paws, and I'm not sure I can do it."

"Shh shh shh, it's ok" Lord said patting his ghostly paw on Chase's shoulder. "It's normal to be scared, I was scared about being a guardian too, having everyone look up to you is a big responsibility, but I know you can do it."

"How?" Chase whimpered.

Lord smiled at his son, "I've watched you grow into a handsome young pup Chase, I've seen what you and the PAW Patrol do for Adventure Bay, I've seen what you've been through with Ryder, and I've seen all the people you've rescued, you've made me so proud of you."

Now Chase had tears of happiness falling down his face. To know his father had been watching over him all his life, keeping him safe, and had seen all the things he had done made him very happy.

"Thanks dad" Chase smiled.

"You just need to believe in yourself" Lord smiled. "Ryder does, the Princess does, the Earl does, and so do the pups, especially Skye."

"She, she does" Chase grinned.

"Oh yes" Lord grinned back. "I've seen the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you. Reminds me of when your mother and I first met."

The two dogs were so happy to be reunited. But then, Chase saw his dad was getting fainter.

"Dad, you're fading!" he cried.

"My time is nearly over Chase" Lord said. "You have complete that collar and use its magic to banish Shadow and Sweetie for good this time."

"No, I can't lose you again" Chase said tearing up. "I thought you and mum left me behind, I never knew you, I never had the chance, it was so unfair."

"I know, but now, the royals and your friends need you to be strong Chase." Lord said quickly as he grew fainter. "Promise me that you will always keep courage, kindness and love in your heart."

"I…I promise" said Chase sadly.

Before he was gone completely, Chase and his dad embraced each other in a hug. Even though he was a ghost, Chase sore he could feel the warm fuzzy hair of his father.

"I love you son" Lord cried out.

"I love you too dad" Chase cried back. "But dad, what do I do with element's spirit when I don't even know what it is?"

"When the time comes, you'll know what to do" Lord said softly as he faded away. "It's in your blood."

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, hoped you liked this chapter and Chase meeting the ghost of his dad. Next chapter will be up tomorrow as I wanna try and finish the story by Christmas.**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Confrontation

**Chapter 16 - The Confrontation**

With his newfound confidence given from his father, Chase knew what he had to do.

"I've got to save everyone" he said to himself. "But Shadow and Sweetie aren't going to give them up without that last crystal."

Thinking, he suddenly had an idea. Setting off through the castle, he collected what he needed, and his plan was soon ready to be put into action.

"Now I just need to find them" he said. "But where would they be?"

Thinking carefully, Chase knew he would have to think as the enemy thinks.

"If I were Sweetie, where I would keep my enemies friends?" Chase thought to himself.

It was hard for Chase to think like a villain, he had been a good pup his whole life. But, he was willing to try anything to save his friends.

"The throne room is where Sweetie likes to be all the time, plus that room is secure and heavily guarded" Chase thought to himself. "She must be holding them hostage in there."

Happy he had an idea of where his friends were, Chase then realised he had another problem. He had never been so far into the castle, and now he had no idea how to get back to the throne room.

"But, how do I get back?" worried Chase.

Listening carefully, his ears could a very faint familiar scream.

"Ok, now I've got to listen like Tracker" Chase thought.

Compared to Tracker, Chase's ears were just as big, meaning his hearing was just as good as his nose. Focusing his mind to block out all other sounds, the screams soon became louder.

"Time to follow the noise, rather than the smell" he smiled.

Before setting off though, he took one final glance at his parents painting.

"I'm gonna make you both proud" he said to the picture before running off down the corridor.

Listening for sounds of his friends screams was sending Chase in a lot of different directions. He ran up and down stairs, in and out of doors, left and right corners, until he finally found himself standing in front of the throne room doors. He was feeling very nervous again, the royals and his friends were depending on him to come through. But remembering what his father had said, Chase found his confidence again.

"Have courage, kindness and love in your heart" he said to himself before pushing the doors open.

The throne room was pitch black. Activating his night vision visor, Chase could see he wasn't alone. There were figures in the room, he just couldn't quite make them out in the darkness.

"Sweetie, Shadow!" he called out. "I know you're in here so you might as well show yourselves."

After that, the lights came on in a flash. There, Chase could see in front on him, his two enemies, Shadow and Sweetie. Sweetie was sat upon the royal throne and wearing the royal crown, whilst Shadow was stood next to her daughter.

"Well, well, well" Sweetie began. "Look what the royal kitties dragged in."

"Chase, son of Lord and Lady" gasped Shadow smugly. "My, how you've grown."

Chase was standing no nonsense, "I suppose your Shadow, Sweetie's mother?"

"Yes" Shadow snapped. "And I hope you weren't dumb enough to come here without what we asked for?"

"I have what you want" Chase replied back.

Pulling out from his pup pack, Chase revealed what Sweetie and Shadow wanted. The final element. It was a purple crystal, and an exact match to the other five. Up on the throne, Sweetie and Shadow already had the five other elements in place in the collar, awaiting the sixth.

"Good" smiled Sweetie as she came close to Chase. "Now, just hand it over and all this will be over."

"No, no, no, answers first" Chase snapped. "Tell me what you've done with the Princess and my friends or I'll smash it into a million pieces."

Seeing Chase was being deadly serious, and not wanting to risk losing the last element, Shadow and her daughter did what he wanted.

"Fine" sighed Shadow as she pressed a secret button in the floor.

This activation opened a mechanism in the ceiling. Watching, Chase suddenly heard the familiar screams he had heard before. One by one, four ropes dropped from the ceiling, each one had some people tied up hanging from them. The first one had the Princess and the Earl tied up together, the second had Ryder, the third had the PAW Patrol boy pups, and the fourth had Skye.

"Ryder, pups, your highnesses" Chase cried out to them in a state of panic.

"Guards!" Sweetie commanded. This act made all of Shadows knights point their swords at the captives.

"You smash that crystal and you can say goodbye to all your friends" Shadow said angrily.

"Let them go, and you can have it" Chase said calmly.

"No" cried Ryder and the Princess.

"Chase, don't do it" called Marshall, Rubble, Rocky and Zuma.

"You can't let them" screamed Skye.

"Tell you what Chase, I'll make you a deal." Sweetie snorted. "I'll let them go, if you give me the crystal, and yourself."

Everyone gasped with shock. Would Chase really do it? Give himself to save them?

"Chase, don't, this isn't the way" cried Skye.

"We can't lose you" shrieked Ryder. "I can't lose you."

Chase turned to face his friends.

"And I can't lose you" Chase shrieked back. "You guys are the only family I've ever known til now. My parents gave lives for me, the person they loved. And now, I must do the same."

"Chase don't!" screamed the PAW Patrol boy pups.

But there was nothing they could do to stop him. They watched in horror as Chase walked up to the throne, ready to make the deal.

"It's a deal" he said sadly, handling over the final element.

"Excellent" laughed Sweetie. "Guards, cut the prisoners free."

With that order, the guards cut the ropes down, making the royals and the PAW Patrol fall to the ground. They were glad to be free, but broken to the core for what was paid for their freedom. A son, a brother, a friend, a protector. They watched in horror as Chase was caged up like he was some kind of vicious animal.

"I can't believe he would do this for us" Skye sobbed in Ryder's arms.

"I know" Ryder sighed. "Doing his PAW Patrol duty to the very end."

Meanwhile, Sweetie and her mother were rejoicing in their victory. They placed the final element in collar with the other five, and it was strapped around Sweeties neck.

"At last…" Sweetie smiled cunningly. "…I have the power to become queen!"

"Oh you have done well my girl" Shadow smiled back. "Soon every human and canine in Barkingburg will bow at your paws, and then, the entire world."

They were so happy. They were finally going to get the royal treatment they felt they had deserved their whole lives. Nothing could seem to stop the now.

"Hold on" Sweetie said suddenly. "Why's nothing happening?"

This statement made everyone look up in surprise, for Sweetie was right. The crystals weren't glowing, they wasn't even the slightest sparkle.

"Something's wrong" Shadow frowned angrily.

The angry mother and daughter knew who was responsible, and so did the royals and the PAW Patrol. They all turned to face Chase in the cage, who just smiled.

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, starting to get very interesting now. Expect more chapters next week.**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Magical Battle

**Chapter 17 - The Magical Battle**

"What did you do?" screamed Sweetie at Chase, rocking the bars of the cage. "Why isn't the sixth element working?"

Chase continued to smile, "Because it's not the sixth element at all."

Sweetie and her mother were shocked, now realising they'd been tricked.

"I knew to beat you, I was gonna have to outsmart you" said Chase.

"What..." stuttered Shadow. "…but how?"

"I knew you weren't gonna release my friends without it, but I knew I couldn't let it fall into your paws either" Chase interrupted. "So, I borrowed a fake replica from the jewel room."

"Ha" Sweetie snorted. "And you thought this pathetic plan would stop us?"

"No" stated Chase. "Because my plan wasn't to stop you."

Sweetie and Shadow were confused, if his plan wasn't to stop them, then what was his plan?

"If there's one thing you should remember about the PAW Patrol, is that we always have a plan" Chase said proudly. "All this plan did, was by them time."

And he was right. Unbeknown to Sweetie and Shadow, Chase's plan had given Ryder enough time to formulate another plan, a plan of how to kick royal butt!

"Alright pups, here's the plan" Ryder began. "Skye, use your Glider Wings to fight from the air."

"Ruff ruff" Skye barked cutely. "This puppy's gotta fly!"

"Marshall, use your Hydro Launcher to blast the knights weapons out of their hands" Ryder continued.

"I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" said a determined Marshall.

"Rocky, your Radar Scanner can detect secret incoming attacks from behind walls."

"Green means go!" cried Rocky.

"Rubble, I need your to use your Construction Claw to grab the knights and throw them off balance."

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble said boldly.

"Zuma, your Scuba Sonar can find anything dangerous surrounding the castle in the moat."

"Let's dive in!" smiled Zuma.

"As for me, I'm gonna get Chase out of that cage" said Ryder. "Alright pups, you know what to say…" he with the others joining him in saying their signature phrase:

"Mission PAW is a roll!"

And with that order, Ryder and the pups went into battle. It was chaos in the throne room, as everything was getting trashed.

"It looks just like it did seven years ago" the Earl sighed.

He was desperately trying to keep the Princess back from the fight, but she was determined not let the PAW Patrol face this on their own.

"I can't just stand here" she shrieked. "This is my kingdom, and I have to fight for it."

Seeing the knights were blocking Ryder's way, the Princess headed over to the cage to try and get Chase out so he could help.

"I have to get out of here and help them" Chase hurried.

Meanwhile, the PAW Patrol were taking the knights down one by one.

"Ha ha" laughed Marshall as he blasted the knights weapons. "You're not so tough without your swords."

"Can't catch me" giggled Skye as flew above dodging the swords waves.

"Timberrrrrrrrrr" called Rubble as tripped a group of knights over with his Construction Claw.

"Ryder, incoming arrows from the ceiling, watch out" shouted Rocky having detected them with his Radar Scanner.

"Underwater bombs neutralised Ryder" Zuma reported through his Mission PAW Pup Tag.

"Great job pups" said Ryder happily. "But, we still have to free Chase."

"Already done Ryder" came a voice. It was the Princess. Using her tiara, she had managed to bend it into the shape of a key to unlock the cage. Chase was out, and rearing to embrace his owner and friends with a dog pounce.

"Oh Chase, I'm so glad you're alright" Ryder and Skye smiled.

"Me too" Chase replied. "I thought I was going to lose you, all of you."

"Well we're all fine dude" said Zuma.

"Yeah, and we showed those knights who're the top dogs" said Marshall.

"We defeated them together, as a team" said Rocky.

"Sweetie and her mother are so gonna wish they hadn't messed with us" said Rubble.

"Uh pups, I don't think this is over" Ryder said in a lot quieter voice, pointing over to the throne.

Sweetie and Shadow looked more angry and scary than ever. The fact that a perfect Princess, a techy nerd and his pack of puny pups had just taken down every single one of their knights without even the slightest scratch was so infuriating.

"You pups think you're so special" Shadow teased. "Thinking you've beaten us, well let's see you save the kingdom, without this!"

The PAW Patrol and the royals watched in horror as Shadow threw the magic collar to ground, smashing each of the crystals into pieces. All their hard work was destroyed. This catastrophic event made the skies darken with black clouds, for now the darkness in the outlands were now able to roam Barkingburg and do as they please. The royals were scared, the pups were terrified, even Ryder was beginning to realise they had lost. But one pup refused to accept that.

"No!" Chase stood firmly in front of everyone. "I won't let you do this!"

"Ha" Sweetie and Shadow snorted with amusement. "Just what do you think you're going to do about it, we have power, and YOU…HAVE…NOTHING!"

This harsh comment towards their friend made the other pups very mad.

"HE HAS US!" they all said together as they joined Chase. "Because we're not just a team, we're a family!"

That final word suddenly re-awoke a memory in Chase's mind. Remembering what it had taken them to find each element, and what his father had said to him:

" _When the time comes, you'll know what to do. It's in your blood."_

Chase gasped, for he knew now what he needed to do.

"You think can destroy the Elements of Barkingburg just like that?" he asked. "Well you're wrong, because the spirits of the Elements of Barkingburg are right here!"

At that moment, the crystal fragments began to glow and hover in front of them. Sweetie and Shadow were baffled by what they were seeing and by what Chase was saying:

"Zuma, who faced darkness in the underground river, represents the spirit of, bravery!"

"Rocky, who solved a complex puzzle lock with his brain, represents the spirit of, intelligence!"

"Skye, who tamed a dangerous dragon with a helpful act, represents the spirit of, kindness!"

"Rubble, who couldn't abandon us for his own heart's desire, represents the spirit, of loyalty."

"And Marshall, who cared too much to let Big Benji be destroyed, represents the spirit of, love!"

As these statements were said, the crystal fragments grouped together and starting floating around each of the pups. Each pup had the crystal they had found floating around them.

"The spirits of these five pups got us through every challenge thrown at us!" Chase said proudly.

"You still don't have the sixth element, which I suppose is the one you represent" Shadow retorted.

"Which is nothing but how to be a loser" Sweetie sniggered in a mean tone.

Chase was now starting to feel worried. What did he represent? But he didn't have to worry for long, for his friends weren't going to let that comment from Sweetie stop them.

"Chase is a million times the royal pup you'll ever be" stated Marshall.

"He's the one we've counted on to stand by our side" said Rocky.

"There's not one bad bone in his body" said Rubble.

"The dude has shown everyone that there's no job too big, no pup too small" said Zuma.

"He's the one I love" smiled Skye making herself blush.

All these comments had built Chase's confidence back up, feeling proud to be standing with his friends. Plus, he was delighted to know that Skye felt the exact same way he did about her.

"If there's anything Chase represents, it's the spirit of…LEADERSHIP!"

At that moment, a bright light appeared above them, blinding Sweetie and Shadow. Descending from high above was the one object they had been seeking, the object everyone wanted, the object everyone thought was a mystery. THE SIXTH ELEMENT! It was deep blue in colour as it descended in front of Chase.

"You see Sweetie, you see Shadow…" Chase began. "…when those elements are united by the spark of friendship, that lives in the heart of us all, it creates a magic more powerful than anything."

And together, they spoke it loud and proud, "THE MAGIC OF FAMILY!"

Together, as the PAW Patrol joined paws in a circle, the crystals worked their magic. Each one fused back together and turned into a charm that attached itself to their collars. Zuma's was an orange anchor, Rocky's was a green recycle symbol, Skye's was a pink winged propeller, Rubble's was a yellow wrench, and Marshall's was a red flame. As for Chase, his element turned into a golden crown with a blue star in the centre.

With courage, kindness and love in their hearts, a rainbow of red, orange, yellow, green, blue and pink emitted from their now floating circle, blasting at Sweetie and Shadow.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" they screamed as they were engulfed by the rainbow.

But there was nothing they could do. The rainbow blasted out of the castle, and spread itself across the kingdom of Barkingburg. The darkness faded away into non-existence, and everything was restored to its grand glory. The people rejoiced, for their home was safe, thanks to six incredibly heroic pups.

Meanwhile back at the castle, as the magic ended, the PAW Patrol gently landed back on the ground, where Ryder, the Princess and the Earl waiting to congratulate them.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, hoped you liked this chapter. I know it's a little longer than usual, but I think it was worth it. Next one coming up very soon. I promise to finish this story by Christmas, call it my present to all you great readers and for all the great comments.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Reunion

**Chapter 18 - Reunion**

"Pups, I only have one thing to say" said Ryder. "That…was…so…cool!"

"Yes, amazing!" shrieked the Princess as she jumped excitedly. "I've never seen real magic before."

"PAW Patrol pups, Barkingburg owes you a debt of gratitude" the Earl smiled proudly.

"Oh, it was nothing" said Skye.

"Just remember, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help" smiled Marshall.

"You pups didn't just save the kingdom, you saved the entire world" Ryder said. "I'm so proud, of all six of you."

"Well, you trained us Ryder, so we're grateful to you" stated Rocky.

"But we couldn't have done it without Chase" said Rubble.

Yeah dude, you were awesome" said Zuma. "You totally deserve to wear that magic crown."

Chase blushed, feeling embarrassed, but was also surprised. He hadn't even noticed the crown.

"Ah thanks" Chase replied. "And you guys deserve those magic charms"

This made the other pups gasp in surprise. As Chase pointed to their collars, they each looked down and there was the crystal charm, their signature colour and symbol, hanging around their necks.

"Wow" gasped Ryder. "I guess you guys really do represent the elements."

"You truly are a remarkable team" admired the Earl.

"So Chase, how did you figure out you could all use the elements like that" the Princess asked. "I thought they could only be used by the heir, in this case, you."

That's when Chase knew he had to tell them about what he had seen.

"After you guys were kidnapped, a ghost appeared to me" Chase began. "My father's ghost."

"Whoa" gasped Marshall. "You mean, you met your dad."

"Yeah" replied Chase. "He spoke to me, told me and him and mum, and reminded me of what we should always keep in our hearts."

"What's that?" asked a curious Rubble.

"Courage, kindness, and love" said Chase. "It was great to see him, I just wish he could've stayed."

Just then, Ryder had an idea. Remembering an old book of legends his parents had given him as a young child, he recalled the chapter about the Elements of Barkingburg.

"Wait a minute…" he began. "…now that we have all six elements, I think we can use them to break the curse."

"Curse? What curse?" asked Zuma.

"Remember what the Earl said" Ryder reminded them. "During the attack seven years ago, Chase was sent to Adventure Bay, Lord died, but Lady was turned into a mini statue."

"Oh yes" the Princess remembered suddenly. "We keep her safely locked in the vaults."

"Yes, now that we have the elements back and the pups can control them, maybe they could use them to break the spell" exclaimed the Earl.

"But that means…" Chase started, but couldn't finish, for he knew what it meant.

The pups realised what this would mean too, not only would Barkingburg have one of its legends back, but Chase would finally have a parent. Wasting no time, the guards were sent to the vaults to get the statue. Once in place, Chase stared at it, wondering what would happen. He knew what she was to him, and she would change his life even more than it had already.

"What if it doesn't work?" worried Rocky.

"We have to try" Skye encouraged them. "For Chase."

"Alright pups" said Chase. "Let's do it."

Once again, the six friends came together in a circle and joined paws. Standing back, Ryder, the Princess and the Earl watched in amazement as their rainbow formed. Each colour was added one by one until it connected with the star in Chase's crown. As the rainbow hit the statue, the rock soon began to crack.

"She's here!" cried Chase. "I can feel her!"

"Keep going pups" Ryder called to them. "She's almost here."

Final with final dose of energy, the pups created a rainbow blast so powerful, that the stone statue shattered into rocks. The dark curse was broken. As the pups landed back on the ground, they watched as a bright light glowed in front of them. As the glowing dimmed down, they could see a figure, the figure they had been waiting for. Lady! She was finally free from the stone prison.

"I believe this is really happening" Chase thought in his mind.

She was even more beautiful than the painting. Light brown covered her body, along with dainty paws and curls in her tail. They couldn't see face for she not yet turned around.

As Chase stepped forward to meet her, a mix of emotions were running through his mind. What will she say? What will she do? I hope she likes me?

He spoke with amazement and curiosity, "Mum?"

Lady gasped in shock, for there was only one person who would call her that. She slowly turned around, where she was met with the familiar faces of the Earl and Princess. Then she saw a boy and five pups she had never seen before, but she could not take her eyes of the young German Shepherd standing in front of her across the room.

"My son" she said quietly. "Can it be?"

Feeling nervous, Lady and Chase walked slowly towards each other.

"People call me Chase now, but…" Chase stuttered. "…yeah, it's me."

Lady was in shock, but it was a shock of happiness. Chase felt the exact same way as they ran towards each other and embraced in a furry hug. Everyone watched in happiness.

"I can't believe it, you're alive" Lady cried with teary eyes. "Look at you, you've grown just like your father."

"I've missed you so much" Chase said, finally letting his emotions show.

"Oh Chase I am so sorry" Lady began. "I didn't want to give you up, but I couldn't Shadow take you away, and…"

"It's ok" Chase interrupted. "You couldn't have known, you did what you and dad had to do to protect me, I know that now."

"And what about you" Lady asked cautiously. "Have you been alone all these years?"

Chase smiled, for he could answer that with a positive.

"Far from it" he replied happily as he turned round to introduce her to his friends. "That boat sent to Adventure Bay, where Ryder found me, we formed a rescue team called the PAW Patrol, and created a family whilst protecting our town from harm."

Lady was amazed. Her son had achieved so much in his young life, which had all build up to him finally returning and learning who he really was.

"Your father, he'd be every bit as proud as I am" Lady smiled, holding her paw against Chase's face.

"I know he is mum" Chase smiled back.

"I can't believe I finally got you back" Lady stuttered through the tears as they hugged again.

Everything was perfect. The Princess was safe and well, the six elements had been found, the darkness had been vanquished forever, and to top it all off, the kingdom had two of its guardians returned after seven years of emptiness. Plus, Chase had met both of his parents and he now had one of them to love as well as the PAW Patrol. Then it all changed.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH" came an agonising scream.

Everyone turned their heads so fast they almost got whiplash. Their eyes were met with the horror of someone's bright red blood running across the throne room floor.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, how's that for a cliffhanger. Next one coming up very soon.**


	19. Chapter 19 - True Love's Tear

**Chapter 19 - True Love's Tear**

"NO!" Chase screamed from across the room.

For what no one realised was that the elements had only sent Shadow back to the outlands, Sweetie was still there. And now, she had made her revenge on the PAW Patrol, Chase more so than the others. Using a knife she had hidden in her personal pup pack, she had snuck to the back of the room and stabbed someone. But not just any someone, but the beautiful Cockapoo, Skye!

"Get away for her!" cried Rubble.

Ryder and the other pups tried to stop her, but she simply flicked them across the room with her claw arm, landing in a heap. Meanwhile, Chase was running towards Skye from the other side of the room with his mother following. Skye could feel pain like she had never felt before, she looked Sweetie in the eye with nothing but the look of fear on her face. But Sweetie didn't care, all she did was laugh and snort, for she knew this would break Chase.

"Guards, get her!" the Princess commanded as she pointed at her former pet.

As Sweetie saw the guards coming for her, she ripped the knife out of Skye's side and tried to make a run for it, but the PAW Patrol pups weren't going to let her get away that easily.

"Oh no you don't" said Rocky crossly as the four of them blocked her exit.

With that, the guards grabbed Sweetie by the collar and dragged her away to the dungeon.

"She's done for!" Sweetie called one final time. "You're all done for, all of you!"

As Sweetie was taken away, Skye was terrified by what had just happened to her. She turned her head to see Chase running towards her, calling her name.

"SKYE!" he called out. "SKYE!"

But she was losing too much blood, the pain and weakness overwhelmed her as she fell onto her four knees. She was just about to collapse onto the floor, but Chase caught her in his front paws before she landed too hard. As he sat her down gently, Chase could see the large amount of blood she had lost, and started to panic even more.

"Ryder, Marshall!" he called out. "Help!"

Ryder and Marshall came rushing to Skye's aid, with Marshall applying his EMT knowledge by putting pressure on the wound and Ryder offering support. The other pups came over, very upset themselves by the sight of their friend bleeding out.

"She's going to be alright, isn't she Ryder?" asked Zuma.

"Yeah, sure" said Ryder trying to fight back the tears. Then he turned to the Earl and Princess, "Just take them please."

Nodding, the Earl pulled Rubble, Rocky and Zuma to one side. The Princess crouched down to their height, doing her best to comfort them.

"She's going to be fine" she said, faking a smile and holding them closely in her arms.

Everyone watched as Ryder, Chase and Marshall tended to Skye. Lady was trying to offer her son moral support whilst he tried to keep her talking. Ryder was helping Marshall to try and stop the bleeding, but nothing seemed to work. The wound was big, and deep.

"Ryder, nothing I've tried has worked" worried Marshall. "I don't what else I can do."

"It's ok Marshall" soothed Ryder. "You're doing your best under very hard circumstances."

He was trying to remain positive, but Ryder could see Skye was becoming paler and paler. Chase was trying not to let how scared he was show in front of Skye, but it was proving a challenge.

"Just hang in there Skye, you're gonna make it" he said nervously. "Be strong."

Skye wanted to believe him, but the pain wasn't going away, it was getting worse. She could feel herself losing energy as her blood continued to pour out. She felt so weak. Knowing she had little time left, Skye slowly turned head until her eyes met with Chase's beautiful brown ones, it was one of the things she loved about him.

"Chase, I need to tell you something" she said, whimpering through the pain.

"No, don't speak, save your energy" Chase said quickly.

"No" she replied stubbornly. "I need to say this, cause I don't think I'll get another chance."

"Skye don't say that" Chase said in near tears. "You're gonna be ok."

But there was nothing Chase could say or do to stop her. She was determined to tell him the truth about how she felt if it killed her.

"I love you Chase" she said whilst crying. "I've always loved you, since the day we met. Seeing you save day and that you would give life for me makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

Chase couldn't fight it anymore. Floods of tears came flowing out of his eyes. To know his secret crush had felt the same about him as he felt about her made him so happy, except now he was going to lose the one girl he would do anything for.

"And I love you Skye" he smiled and cried. "From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me. Seeing you in action and us saving the day together gives me so much joy, I would do anything to keep you safe."

Both crying, Chase and Skye embraced each other with a nuzzle of the noses and a rubbing against each other's faces. The others were standing there, feeling happy and sad all at once.

"It's so sad" the Earl blubbering his eyes out.

As they looked into each other's eyes, Chase and Skye smiled, for they had finally declared their love for each other. But that's when it happened. Within a couple of seconds, Chase's heart broke in a million pieces as he watched Skye's rosy pink eyes closed, for the last time.

"Skye, no" he said quickly. "Skye, wake up, Skye please come back, Skye!"

Poor Chase was in complete distress, it took a lot out of Ryder to get him to see what had happened.

"Chase, she's gone" he sighed, placing his hand on Chase's shoulder.

With that final word, Chase's heart broke into even tinier pieces. His whole body felt numb, like his entire world had just collapsed. Lady couldn't bear to see her son so unhappy, she took him in her paws as he broke down.

"NO!" he screamed as he dropped to the floor.

As for everyone else, their hearts broke too by the sound of that word. The Earl and the Princes were doing their best to comfort the others, but they hurting deeply inside. For Ryder, he had never lost a pup before, and it was his first girl, he was devastated. As for the rest of the PAW Patrol pups, they were very upset, for they had lost a very good friend.

"Why her?" whined Marshall, who's bright white paws were now crimson red with Skye's blood.

"Everest and Tracker are gonna be crushed" Rubble whimpered.

"How are we gonna tell Mayor Goodway?" asked Rocky in a sad tone.

"Adventure Bay will never be the same without her" moaned Zuma.

Even though he was very upset, Ryder knew he had the rest of the pups to think about and what was best for them in this horrible situation. He knew they would be scarred for life, Chase especially, but it was his job as their leader to do the hardest jobs.

"It's alright pups" he said as he wiped away his tears. "Skye wouldn't want us to be sad, she'd want us to carry on doing what we do best."

"But how can we after this?" questioned Marshall.

"We'll find a way" Ryder replied. "But for now, we must finish restoring Barkingburg, and then we'll take her home, where she belongs."

Suddenly, Chase stopped crying and spoke, "Can I have a minute alone with her please?"

"Sure" Ryder replied, moving everyone into the corner at the back of the room.

Chase moved closer to Skye, holding her paw. He was trying to not start crying again, but he couldn't. He'd waited years to tell Skye how he felt, and now she finally knew, but now she was gone. He pressed his head against her face, she looked so beautiful, even in death.

"I swear, I will never forget you Skye" he whispered to the Cockapoo. "And not a day shall go by, when I don't miss you and your smile."

As he continued to cry, one of his tears dripped down his cheeks and onto Skye's face. It was absorbed abnormally quickly, and then her whole cheek began to glow. Suddenly, a bright pink light flashed out of the Skye's stab wound. It lit up the room and sent waves of shock and surprise through everyone's minds. What was going on?

 **Authors Note: Hi guys, almost finished. Look out for the final chapter on Christmas Eve.**


	20. Chapter 20 - A PAW Patrol Ending

**Chapter 20 - A PAW Patrol Ending**

"What's happening?" cried the Princess in confusion.

The bright pink glow blinded everyone in the room, so they could hardly see what was going on. Chase was still sitting next to Skye, but he couldn't see her through the light. In a flash, it was suddenly gone. Chase looked at Skye, in shock and amazement, for the stab wound had vanished!

"Skye?" he asked slowly and cautiously.

Looking at her beautiful face, Chase could see her colour was returning in her cheeks. Then, as if by magic, her rosy pink eyes began to flicker open.

"Chase" she said quietly. "You saved me."

Chase couldn't believe it. He thought his true love was gone for good, but now, it seems he had been given a second chance.

"Oh Skye, you're alive!" he cried, throwing his paws around her. "I thought I'd lost you."

"And I thought I'd lost you" she replied, smiling the biggest smile ever.

As Chase helped Skye to her paws, everyone else gasped, for this was impossible. Someone had just come back from the dead.

"She's ok!" exclaimed Rubble.

"What in the world just happened?" questioned the Earl.

"I haven't the faintest idea" replied the Princess.

No one knew what was going on, not even Ryder, who usually always knew what was going on in any situation, no matter how crazy or horrible.

"I do" came a voice. It was Lady.

"Mum, did I do this?" Chase asked his mother.

"Yes" she smiled. "Your father was blessed with healing tears."

"Healing tears?" questioned Marshall. "What's that?"

"A very special magical gift bestowed upon the Guardian of Barkingburg, but only when they prove themselves worthy to protect the crown."

Everyone was amazed. First they find out Chase is a guardian, then he saves the kingdom, then they meet his mother, and now she's saying that he has magical powers.

"Your father and I wondered whether you would receive the gift too someday…" Lady continued. "…seems that your love for Skye here triggered that magic."

"So…I can heal anyone with my tears?" Chase asked.

"Yes" Lady replied, as she smiled proudly at her son.

Just then, the Princess stepped forward, for now that Chase knew the whole truth about himself, she had to ask him an important question. Would he be Barkingburg's new royal guardian? After everything hr had been through, what if it was too much for him to handle?

"So Chase, will you do it?" she asked politely. "Will you be Barkingburg's royal guardian?

Chase was very nervous, for this decision could completely change his life. He turned to Ryder and his fellow teammates.

"Chase, from the first day I met you, I always knew you were special" Ryder said. "And now I know why, you'll make a great guardian."

"C'mon Chase, say yes" encouraged Rocky.

"We know you can do it dude" smiled Zuma.

"But how?" Chase asked, still feeling unsure.

"Because…" began Skye.

And at that moment, the PAW Patrol broke into song:

 _Skye: "Everyday, we watch, you give your all to those in need,"_

 _Rocky: "Everyplace, we go, you make things better with your good deeds,"_

 _Rubble: "You're the one, who saves the day, of that there's no doubt,"_

 _Marshall: "You're so strong, a natural hero,"_

 _Zuma: "Inside and out."_

 _All five pups: "That's just who you are, a prince in the makes,"_

 _All five pups: "That's just who you are, you've got what it takes."_

Chase smiled, feeling a bit more confident, but with a plague of doubt still playing the back of his mind, he turned to Ryder.

"Do you think I can do it Ryder?" he asked his owner.

"Do I?" Ryder said. "Chase…"

Then, Ryder joined in with the song:

 _Ryder: "You're the one, I've counted on, to stand by my side,"_

 _Ryder: "You're so strong, a natural hero,"_

 _Ryder: "When you reach deep inside."_

Suddenly, everyone was singing, even Lady, the Earl and Princess:

 _Everyone: "That's just who you are, a prince in the makes,"_

 _Everyone: "That's just who you are, you've got what it takes,"_

 _Everyone: "That's just who you are."_

With his face turning into a big grin, Chase realised it wasn't a difficult decision, in fact, it was the easiest thing he had ever done.

"Princess…"he said. "…of course I'll be your royal guardian, but can the rest of the PAW Patrol be guardians too please. I wouldn't be where I am now without them."

"But of course" the Princess smiled happily. "Barkingburg owes you seven everything."

Now, everyone had something to celebrate. Barkingburg was safe, the Princess was well, and a past guardian had returned as well as the future one. The PAW Patrol stayed for a couple more days to help get the kingdom back to normal. Plus, it gave Chase a chance to bond with his mother and for him and Skye to spend some time alone together.

"Chase and Skye, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the other boys chanted. But Chase and Skye didn't mind, they were just happy to finally be with each other.

Once Barkingburg was all fixed up, a big ceremony was held in the castle gardens. It was a beautiful sunny day and every human and dog had shown up for the occasion. Up on a big stage, was the Earl and Princess, who was ready to make an announcement.

"Citizens of Barkingburg" the Princess began. "I thank you all for coming to this wonderful event. Many of you remember the tragedy of us losing my parents and the guardians. But now, thanks to a very special team, one of them has returned to us. So please give a warm return, to royal dog, Lady!"

As she stepped forward, she was greeted to a roar of cheers and claps, for many remembered her.

"Thank you everyone" Lady smiled. "As many of you know, I lost my husband that fateful day seven years ago, and I thought I was going to be stuck in that stone prison forever. But, because of one very special pup, I am now free and the magic of the kingdom is forever restored. Many of you already know him for his deeds in Adventure Bay, so I'd like you all to welcome, Chase, who's not just a PAW Patrol pup, he's also mine and Lord's long lost son."

Everyone in the audience gasped in shock and surprise. Chase was Lord and Lady's son. They knew they had a son, but no one ever knew what happened to him. As Chase waved wearing his crown, they were so happy. They knew Barkingburg would be safe for many years with him as a guardian.

"Hi everyone" Chase waved nervously. "First thing I'd like to say is that it's an honour to be your prince and guardian, since now it means I have mother. But, I wouldn't standing here today, if wasn't for the boy who took me in, raised me, and for the pups I work with every day.

As Chase gestured his friends, Ryder and the pups quickly walked up onto the stage. They had all scrubbed up, even Rocky, looking smart in their Mission PAW uniform and new crystal charms.

"Ryder, and the PAW Patrol everybody!" Chase cried out.

The statement was responded by more cheering. Many people in Barkingburg were huge fans of the PAW Patrol.

"Yes, and as a thank you for finding the elements, defeating the darkness, and returning Lady to us, we have a very special gift for them" the Princess spoke to the audience.

Everyone wondered what it could be. The Princess turned to the Earl, who was holding a satin pillow with a shiny sword sitting on it. As she picked it up, the PAW Patrol kneeled before her.

"In gratitude of saving me and Barkingburg…" she began lowering the sword upon their shoulders. "…I hear by dub thee, Lord Zuma, Lord Rubble, Lord Rocky, Lord Marshall, Lord Ryder, Lady Skye, and Prince Chase. Royal Guardians and Protectors of Barkingburg."

Everyone was amazed. Not only did they have one new guardian, they had six others joining him.

"Go PAW Patrol!" called a Staffie pup. "You rock!"

As the cheering continued, a rumbling sound came from the sky. As they all looked up, they could see RoBo Dog flying the Air Patroller. As he barked robotically, he landed the plane on the grass behind the stage. With that, Ryder and the pups realised it was time to go home.

"Well, I guess we'd better get back to Adventure Bay" sighed Marshall.

"I'm sure Everest and Tracker will be glad to us" stated Ryder.

"I'm gonna miss this place" said Rubble.

"Don't worry, we'll come back all the time" smiled Rocky.

"Well, Chase certainly will" giggled Skye.

As they got ready to depart, Chase took one moment to say goodbye to his mother.

"Sorry I can't stay" Chase said sadly. "Adventure Bay is my home and the PAW Patrol needs me."

"It's ok, I understand" Lady smiled as she hugged Chase. "You're all grown up and have a job to do. I love you so much, and I know your father does too."

"I love you too mum" Chase replied. "Promise you'll come visit?"

"You try and stop me" Lady said, giving her son one final kiss.

As the Air Patroller took off with the PAW Patrol inside it, everyone below waved goodbye. The Earl and Princess smiled, for they knew they would see them again soon. The citizens cheered as the plane set a course for Adventure Bay. As Chase sat down with his friends, he heard a familiar faint voice coming from the clouds, and smiled.

"Well done, my son."

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the great reviews, they've given me a lot of confidence to keep writing. My next one will be a series of short stories using characters of PAW Patrol as classic fairytale characters, eg. Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella etc. Coming out in January. Merry Xmas and a Happy New Yr from GBarbs.**


End file.
